Deux Alchimistes
by Merenwen
Summary: Deux nouveaux personnages font leur entrée. Deux Alchimistes d'Etats. Ca se passe aprés la série mais ca respecte pas la fin parce qu'on l'avais pas vu quand on a écrit.
1. Partie 1

Malheureusement, les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, sauf les deux principaux.

Je voudrais aussi dire que c'est la première fois que je post alors si y'a des petits problème, je m'en excuse.

NDA(Note de(s) l'auteur(s)) : Cette histoire se passe après la série, mais comme on a pas vu la fin au moment où on a écrit, on invente un peu. Et puis à vrai dire, quand on a commencé à écrire, on ne savait pas non plus que Lust et Sloth allaient mourir, ni que la ville de Liore serait effacée de la carte, alors faut nous pardonner les incohérence avec la série. Nous tenons également à préciser que des fois ça n'a aucun sens, mais c'est normal. De plus, on improvise totalement. On n'a rien prévu à l'avance ce qui peut parfois expliquer le fait que ça veuille rien dire. Bonne lecture à tous et marrer vous bien !

Merenwen et Altaïr.

P.S : Le personnage de Sylvia White appartient à Altaïr. Le personnage de Daniel Hughes appartient à Merenwen… Ah oui aussi, on écrit cette histoire à deux(omme vous avez pu le constater) mais vous ne saurez pas qui écrit quand.

**SANS TITRE**

Le Soleil brillait sur centrale, le train en provenance de l'Ouest venait d 'arriver. Une jeune femme venait d'en descendre, elle chercha des yeux une personne connue ; elle le trouva rapidement.

#Daniel !

L'homme d'une trentaine d'année se retourna à l'appel de son nom.

#Enfin ! Alors, ça c'est bien passé ?

#Tu peux pas t'imaginer, c'est pas vraiment des vacances vu que j'aide la famille, mais c'est le pied ! pas d'ordre… A ce demander pourquoi je suis dans l'armée…

#Dis-toi qu'on a de la chance. Mustang est assez sympa. D'ailleurs, il voudrait nous voir alors on va bouger nos fesses d'ici et filer au QG.

#Putain !… à peine arrivé, de nouveau au boulot. Fait chier ! J'ai même pas le temps de me changer ?

#Si. Il attendra un peu. Et puis ça lui fera tellement plaisir de nous faire remarquer qu'on est en retard…

#Tu m'étonnes…

Ils prirent la direction de chez Sylvia pour qu'elle pose ses affaires et mette son uniforme de Lieutenant-Colonel ; puis ils se dirigèrent vers le QG de Centrale où les attendait le Général.

#Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Vous avez mis le temps. Enfin passons… Colonel Hughes, Lieutenant- Colonel White, je vous confie les frères Elric. Comme vous le savez sans doute, la menace Homonculus est toujours présente. Et depuis qu'Alphonse Elric a récupéré son corps grâce à la Pierre Philosophale, cette menace est encore plus forte. Je vous les confie donc. Mais pas d'inquiétude, vous serez accompagné par mon équipe… sauf le Lieutenant Hawkeye, qui pour une raison qui me reste inconnue, tiens absolument à me surveiller. EXECUTION !

Sylvia eut un sourire amusé à cette remarque et échangea un regard avec le Lieutenant avant de reporter son attention sur Roy.

#Tu sais, t'es toujours qu'un gamin pour avoir besoin d'une baby-sitter, dit-elle en souriant.

#C'est pas moi qui décide. De toute façon, je comprends pas pourquoi. J'me débrouille tout seul à mon âge.

#Mouais… c'est ça… Lieutenant, je vous le confie. Ce type est un cas désespéré, faut toujours avoir un œil sur lui !

Sur ce, elle prit la direction de la porte après avoir salué militairement son supérieur et ami.

Daniel en fit de même et lâcha tout bas à Roy :

#Les femmes sont toutes les mêmes !

#Colonel ; les femmes ont aussi de très bonnes oreilles… dit Hawkeye.

Daniel s'arrêta mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Inutile de parlementer avec le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ; tout le monde savait qu'elle ne démordrait pas.

Sylvia et Daniel se rendirent aux messes et s'installèrent avec ceux qui allaient les accompagner dans leur mission : Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery, John Havoc et celui qui fut aux ordres du défunt frère de Daniel, Vato Falman.

Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu où ils retrouvèrent les frères Elric.

Ed et Al étaient assis sur un banc. Al semblait examiner chaque parties de son corps ; mais il fallait le comprendre, 6 ans passés dans une armure c'était long.

A l'approche du groupe, les 2 frères se levèrent.

#Effectivement, vu comme ça Edward est vraiment petit, dit Daniel.

Al dû retenir Ed. Celui-ci avait voulu se jeter sur le Colonel pour l'étriper.

#JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-PETIT !

#Humm… fit Sylvia. Si on pouvait éviter les étripages intempestifs pour cause de mots mal placés se serait super. Contente de te voir avec ton vrai corps Al, ajouta t-elle en lui souriant. Désolé pour ton bras Ed, fit-elle sincèrement en voyant le mine du grand frère.

Après un court silence, Sylvia reprit :

#Bon, vous allez devoir nous supporter tous autant qu'on est alors va falloir nous dire où vous souhaitez aller.

#Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Al.

#Ouais, on a pas besoin de chaperons… continua Ed.

#Ordre de Mustang, dit Sylvia. A cause des Homonculus, vous avez faillit y passer alors on doit rester avec vous, enfin je pense que l'on va pouvoir se séparer de temps en temps parce que pour la discrétion c'est pas ça sinon.

#Y fait chier Mustang ! s'énerva Ed.

#Il est peut-être chiant mais c'est pour votre sécurité a tous les deux. Tu pourrais le remercier de s'inquiéter pour toi Ed, ainsi que pour ton frère qui pourtant ne fait pas parti de l'armée. De plus c'est tout de même ton supérieur Ed, dit Sylvia.

#Bon, écoutez tous les deux. Je comprends très bien que ça vous emmerde qu'on vous suive partout mais c'est pour votre sécurité ; même si vous pensez que vous êtes capable de vous débrouiller seul. Croyez bien qu'on a pas que ça à faire non plus. Et de toute façon, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous n'avez pas le choix alors vaut mieux vous y faire maintenant et tout se passera bien. Compris ? Répliqua Daniel.

Al approuva d'un hochement de tête et regarda son frère. Celui-ci approuva avec réticence avant de dire qu'ils devaient aller à Rizenbull pour que Winry et Pinako lui remettent son bras en état.

#Bon ben ; Sous-Lieutenant Breda ; allez avec le Sergent-Chef Fuery nous prendre des places pour Rizenbull, dit Sylvia.

#A vos ordres Lieutenant-Colonel, dirent en cœur Fuery et Breda.

#Et en attendant, on peut faire ce qu'on veut ou on doit rester avec « papa-maman » ? De manda Ed de mauvaise humeur.

#Tout doux bijou, dit Sylvia. Evite de nous mettre ta mauvaise humeur sur le dos Edward. C'est chiant je m'en doute. Du moment qu'au moins l'un de nous vous voit, y'a pas de bug. On sait reconnaître les Homonculus mais il y a toujours le problème d'Envy, il prend n'importe quelle apparence alors on ne peut pas savoir s'il est là ou non…

#Ouais, ouais, c'est bon j'ai pigé. Al vient, on va acheter un truc pour Winry histoire d'éviter de me faire casser la gueule à cause de mon bras.

Sylvia les regarda s'éloigner et eu un soupir. Havoc sorti une cigarette et son briquet et la jeune femme lui en « taxa » une. L'idée d'aller chez les Rockbell n'était vraiment pas la meilleure ; voir la fille de ceux qui l'avait sauvée à Ishbal mais qui avait étaient tués par son meilleur ami qui suivait les ordres d'un Colonel belliqueux n'avait rien d'enthousiasmant. Bref, tout ça n'était pas pour la détendre.

#Dis Ed, tu crois qu'elle va me reconnaître ? Winry. J'veux dire qu 'elle ne sait pas pour moi, que j'ai récupéré mon corps.

#Qu'elle question ! T'es juste plus grand qu'avant que tu ne te retrouve dans cette armure, sinon t'as pas beaucoup changé alors y'a pas de risques qu'elle te reconnaisse pas. Tiens, c'est là. « Le Mag du Mécano ». On trouvera forcément un truc.

#T'as raison… enfin j'espère.

Ils achetèrent un cadeau pour Winry et ressortirent. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et regardaient les gens passer. Au loin on pouvait voir Daniel, Sylvia et Havoc ; les deux derniers fumant une cigarette sans dire un mot.

#Dis, tu crois que mamie Pinako va les accueillir ? Après tout se sont des militaires et le Colonel et le Lieutenant-Colonel ont fait la guerre d'Ishbal.

#J'espère. Manquerez plus qu'ils dorment dehors ! Répondit Ed amusé. Non, plus sérieusement, je pense qu'elle les acceptera. Ils sont amis avec Mustang mais c'est pas eux qui ont tués les parents de Winry.

#Ouais mais quand même… tu connais l'aversion de Pinako pour les militaires, dit Al tout en imaginant la scène.

#Ouais ba elle se calme la vieille ! J'suis militaire moi et elle m'accepte alors elle fera pareil avec eux. Et elle discute pas !

Al éclata de rire et ébouriffa les mèches blondes de son « grand petit » frère.

#Eh ! Pas touche. Mes cheveux c'est mon charme. J'ai qu'eux pour plaire aux filles alors bah les pattes ! Dit Ed d'un faux air méchant.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps avant que Fuery ne vienne les chercher pour monter dans le train. A eux seul ils occupaient un compartiment entier. Cependant, Fuery et Heymans sortirent du compartiment. Vato lisait ses notes, Havoc avait un cure-dent pour remplacer sa cigarette, Sylvia regardait le paysage sans pour autant le voir, Daniel dormait et les deux frères discutaient de chose et d'autre.

Le voyage dura trois jours. Ils arrivèrent à la gare de Rizenbull tard dans la matinée. Histoire de faire chier Pinako, Ed décida de s'imposer pour le déjeuner. C'est ainsi que vers 12h, ils arrivèrent à la maison des Rockbell où ils furent accueillit par Den.

Winry et Pinako sortirent de la maison mais furent tellement surprises de voir Al dans son vrai corps qu'elles ne remarquèrent tout d'abord pas la présence des militaires, habillés en civil qui accompagnaient les 2 Elric. Le ciel commençait à se couvrir et les nuages devenaient de plus en plus menaçants.

Winry sauta dans les bras de Al. Elle n'en revenait pas. Pinako, elle, regardait ceux qu'elle devinait être des militaires.

#Ce n'est pas que je veuille couper court à ses retrouvailles mais il va bientôt pleuvoir et je ne voudrais pas être tremper, dit Daniel.

#Hum… entrez, dit Pinako un peu réticente.

Sylvia hésita à les suivre alors qu'ils rentraient dans la maison. Pinako la remarqua et l'invita à rentrer une 2ème fois pour manger un bout et ne pas être trempée.

#Non-merci, répondit t-elle. Je n'ai pas faim.

Pinako n'insista pas et laissa la jeune femme avec ses sombres souvenirs.

Daniel remarqua que Sylvia ne voulait pas rentrer mais il ne dit rien. Lui non plus ne se sentait pas à l'aise malgré les apparences, mais il n'allait pas se laisser mourir de faim et attraper la crève ; il entra donc avec les autres et s'installa dans un coin de la pièce. Pinako prit une grosse boîte de conserve dans un placard et la vida dans la casserole déjà sur le feu.

#C'est cassoulet ce midi ! Winry, met la table pour… neuf, dit Pinako en maîtresse de maison.

Pendant que tout le monde mangeait dans une ambiance mi-festive mi-gênée, Sylvia c'était assise sur les marches et fumait en essayant de se détendre sans y parvenir.

#Faudra que je ré arrête de fumer bordel…, disait-elle pour elle-même. Et fichu guerre de merde !

La pluie commença de tomber quand le repas se termina. Tout le monde aida à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle. Une fois cela terminé, Ed alla à la porte qui était restait ouverte.

#Fait chier, il flotte ! Dit-il.

Daniel s'approcha et enfila des gants semblables à ceux de Mustang, sauf que ceux-ci étaient dans une teinte bleuâtre et que le cercle de transmutation était différent. Il frappa dans ses mains qu'il dirigea ensuite vers le ciel. La pluie se changea alors en neige.

#Wouha ! Fit Winry qui les avait rejoint.

#C'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle l'Alchimiste de Glace, dit Daniel.

#Arrête de te la pêter, ça te réussis pas… fit Sylvia d'une voix neutre en tirant une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant d'éteindre le mégot et de le lancer dans la poubelle.

#On a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu.

#Si ça te rend plus heureux, fit-elle à voix basse.

#Ne croit pas être la seule à ne pas te sentir à l'aise. Mais nous ne sommes pas responsables de ce qui s'est passé entre Roy et les parents de la gamine. Nous aussi on a tué. Mais c'était les ordres et si on ne fait que penser à ça, on ne peux plus vivre ; et c'est pour ça que je veux aider Roy à gravir les échelons pour qu'il change les choses au sein de l'armée. Mon frère est mort pour ça, et j'en ferais autant s'il le faut.

La jeune femme soupira mais ne dit rien. Elle se releva et tendit la main pour attraper un flocon. Winry était resté sur le pas de la porte et regardait les 2 adultes. Havoc arriva pour fumer sa clope(NDA : C'est sacré !). Sylvia décida de rentrer pour prévenir Roy de leur arrivée et en passant à côté de Daniel, elle lui murmura : « Tu ne sais pas tout. ». Elle demanda à Pinako si elle pouvait lui emprunter le téléphone ; la vieille femme lui indiqua où le trouver.

Ed, Al et Winry allèrent s'amuser dans la neige qui tombait à gros flocons. Daniel resta sur le pas de la porte. Il ne savait pas tout… cela ne pouvait que concerner les parents de Winry ; Sylvia ne serait pas dans cet état sinon. Peut-être lui dira t-elle un jour ; lui ne lui demanderait rien.

Après 5 min, elle raccrocha, se demandant si elle devait expliquer à Daniel ce qui s'était passé pour elle et par la même pour Roy à Ishbal. Elle sortit donc dehors pour voir tout le groupe dehors. La neige tenait et le ciel était toujours couvert.

#Daniel, je peux te parler ? Les gosses vont pas s'envoler.

#Pas de problème. Tiens, y'a un arbre par là-bas, on sera tranquille, répondit-il.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'arbre. Sylvia s'y adossa et fixa Daniel pendant qu'elle parlait.

#Quand on a été envoyé en mission, Roy et moi, ainsi que de simples militaires, 2 mois avant le carnage grâce aux pierres Philosophales incomplètes, on a était piégé et j'ai été blessée. Mais j'ai suivi nos assaillants. Malheureusement, ils m'ont de nouveau tiré dessus. J'avais trois balles dans le corps et le résultat n'était pas très joli. Roy m'a trouvé et m'a emmené auprès de médecins civils qui ont réussi à me tirer d'affaire. Pourtant, plus tard, Gran a donné l'ordre à Roy de les éliminer…

Elle regardait le ciel, se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé.

#Et je suppose qu'il s'agissait des parents de Winry ?

#Oui. Je ne me sens pas coupable de ce crime là, mais ces médecins m'ont sauvé la vie, et je sais que Roy les appréciaient pour le peu qu'il les connaissait. Ce n'est pas à Roy que j'en veux mais à Gran.

#Gran est mort. Tué par un vengeur des Ishbal. Alors pourquoi réagit-tu ainsi ?

#Ce mec n'aurait pas dû mourir ; mais ressentir tout les malheurs qu'il avait créé ; la mort est une délivrance. Et puis je me sens mal car ce n'est pas comme si je ne les connaissaient pas, comme si mon meilleur ami avait tué des inconnus ; j'ai une dette envers eux, dit-elle en regardant toujours le ciel.

#Et donc tu pense avoir une dette envers la gosse ? dit-il plus comme une vérité que comme une réelle question.

#Non, pas vraiment, ce serait plutôt une dette envers des morts, une dette impossible à rembourser…

Elle se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre et s'assit. Elle sortit de nouveau une clope et son briquet.

#Tu devrais arrêter de fumer. Et un autre conseil ; parle avec elle, je suis sûr que ça te feras du bien.

#J'en sais trop rien ; pas pour le moment, elle est trop jeune je pense, même si elle est mature. Et merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé, ajouta t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

#Je parle sérieusement. Et elle est suffisamment forte pour entendre ce que tu as à lui dire… enfin fais comme tu veux.

#Pas ici, pas aujourd'hui, trop d'ennui…

#C'est comme tu veux mais il faudra lui parler… allez, on retourne là-bas, ils vont se poser des questions sinon.

Ils retournèrent donc auprès des autres. Ed, Al et Winry avaient commencé à faire un bonhomme de neige qui ressemblait étrangement au Général Mustang.

#Et quel genre de question ? dit-elle en souriant

Le regard de la jeune femme se posa alors sur le bonhomme de neige et son sourire s'agrandit.

#Abusez pas trop quand même ; on là pas sur le dos alors pas vraiment besoin de son portrait… Mais il a l'air un peu moins chaud comme ça…

Pour toute réponse, Sylvia se reçue une boule de neige en pleine figure.

Après avoir enlevé la neige de son visage d'un revers de main, un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage et Ed se prit un retour en pleine poire.

Rapidement, deux clans se formèrent : Ed, Al et Winry contre Sylvia, Daniel et Havoc qui les avait rejoint. Daniel créa un petit mur de glace pour protéger son équipe et Ed en fit autant avec la neige. Pour une raison encore inconnue, il laissa un trou d'environ 15cm de diamètre. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage. Un éclair bleuâtre apparut et le groupe de Daniel fut bombardé.

#Tu veux jouer à ça ! Fit Sylvia. Alors on va bien s'amuser.

La jeune femme posa sa main droite sur le sol et la bague qu'elle portait à son annulaire rayonna d'une couleur bleue très claire et une « vague » de neige recouvrit Ed en entier et Al partiellement mais Winry n'avait que quelque flocon sur la tête.

#A ce petit jeu là il n'y aura pas de gagnant FullMetal…

#C'est vous qui le dites ! Dit-il en sortant sa tête de la montagne de neige qui le recouvrait.

Il lança un regard à Al qui compris immédiatement et traça un cercle de transmutation dans la neige. Ed tapa dans ses mains et Al plaça les siennes sur son cercle. Un immense creux se forma alors entre le mur de neige et le mur de glace et toute la neige qui s'y trouvait auparavant submergea les 3 militaires.

Après quelques secondes, Sylvia, Daniel et Havoc sortirent de la masse de neige. Devant ses adversaires comme ses alliés couverts de neige, la jeune femme se mit à rigoler ; la situation était plutôt comique il fallait l'avouer.

#Eh ! Ma clope est trempée maintenant, s'exclama Havoc.

Daniel trouvait la situation assez hilarante, mais il décida de couper court aux festivité avant que ça ne tourne mal.

#On va s'arrêter là, on va jamais en finir sinon, et risque d'y avoir des blessés à force.

Le ciel s'était découvert et la neige avait cessé de tomber.

#T'as peur qu'il y ait des morts ? Demanda Sylvia en enlevant la neige de ses cheveux.

#On est jamais trop prudent. Roy nous les a confiés alors si on les ramène les 4 fers en l'air, ça va pas le faire.

#Mouais… je pense qu'on se ferait massacrer et j'ai pas envie de cramer.

#Quel dommage ! Ca m'aurait évité de vous éliminer !

C'était Envy qui venait de parler et qui affichait maintenant un sourire sardonique. Il était accompagné par Lust, Gluttony, Sloth et Wrath.

Sylvia se retourna vivement.

Voilà pour le moment. Je posterais la suite mercredi. J'espère que le début vous aura plu.


	2. Partie 2

#Winry, file voir ta grand-mère. Lieutenant, accompagné là et restait dans la maison avec les autres.

#Et pourquoi ?

#Vous êtes un simple militaire ; même en temps qu'Alchimistes on est pas puissant alors faites ce que je vous dit. Si on a besoin de vous on vous appellera. C'est un ordre Lieutenant.

#C'est pas la peine de le virer, de toute façon quand on en aura fini avec vous, on s'occupera des autres, dit Envy.

#Je pourrais le manger ? Demanda avidement Gluttony.

#Bien sûr, lui répondit Lust.

#Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'on va se laisser démolir la gueule ? Demanda Ed en colère.

#Pourquoi pas, fit Envy. Ca nous faciliterait la tâche.

#Tu rêves ! Je vais te démolir ! rétorqua Ed.

#Non ! Dit Wrath. T'es à moi. J'ai toujours le reste de ton corps à récupérer !

#Ca tombe bien, j'ai une vengeance perso contre Envy, dit Daniel.

Sylvia jeta un coup d'œil à Al qui fut assaillit par Gluttony mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller l'aider ; Lust venant s'occuper de son cas. Sloth, quant à elle, regardait la scène sans bouger… pour le moment. La jeune femme tentait d'éviter les ongles acérés, mais se défendre était une chose, attaquer en était une autre. Et ce battre contre un Homonculus sans avoir les ossements était plutôt difficile.

Ed était aux prises avec Wrath. Aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment le dessus mais Ed semblait légèrement en difficulté.

Daniel, lui, faisait de son mieux contre Envy, mais pour ne rien arranger, celui-ci avait prit l'apparence de Maes Hughes, le frère de Daniel qu'il avait froidement assassiné.

Al échappait de justesse à chaque fois aux mâchoires de Gluttony et se surpris à regretter de ne pas être en armure.

Sylvia réussie à mettre Lust à terre et se précipita sur Envy- Maes pour filer un léger coup de main à Daniel, même si Lust commençait à se relever.

Ed réussi à repousser Wrath sur plusieurs mètres et en profita pour aller aider son frère… juste à temps. Gluttony allait refermer sa terrible mâchoire sur le poignet gauche de Al quand Ed l'attrapa par une jambe et le tira vers lui.

Sylvia fut repoussée par Envy mais le tableau fut bien plus dur pour elle, en effet, en plus de Lust, Sloth avait fini par rejoindre le groupe. Les 3 femmes se battaient, mais l'Alchimiste d'Etat allait finir par avoir de sérieux problèmes.

Alors que Lust allait embrocher Sylvia, elle reçut une balle en plein cœur et s'affala sur le sol. Elle n'était malheureusement pas morte mais cela la mettait hors d'état de nuire pour un petit moment.

A cette scène, Sloth et Sylvia portèrent leur regard vers l'endroit d'où provenait le tir. Chacune fut surprise de voir le Lieutenant Hawkeye, son arme à la main.

Daniel était en mauvaise posture. Il reçut un coup de poing d'Envy avant de sentir un souffle chaud le frôler et d'entendre son ennemi pousser un petit cri de douleur. Daniel tourna son regard et vit son ami Roy Mustang, gants aux poings et prêt à lancer une nouvelle slave de flamme.

La jeune femme porta son attention sur Wrath, Gluttony, Al et Ed. Un coup de mains s'avérait utile ; posant la main droite à terre, elle créa une brèche dans le sol, séparant les groupes. Pendant ce temps, les militaires enfermés à l'intérieur sortir pour filer un coup de main.

Devant cet afflux d'adversaires, les Homonculus préférèrent plier bagages, non sans administrer un dernier coup à Daniel en ce qui concernait Envy. ( Une entaille au bras droit avec l'un des couteaux de Maes.)

Sylvia les regarda filer. Elle n'était pas assez tarée pour poursuivre des Homonculus. Elle essuya d'un revers de mains le sang qui coulait le long de sa joue.

#Merci Lieutenant, dit-elle. Ed, Al, ça va ?

#Ca pourrait aller mieux, dit Ed en tendant la main à Al pour l'aider à se relever. Mais est toujours vivant.

#Je vois que nous sommes arrivés à temps, dit Roy d'un faux air fier. (NDA : en gros il se la pète… à la Roy quoi ! Lol.)

#Comment se fait-il que vous soyez là ? Demanda Daniel.

#Juste après votre départ, des infos nous sont parvenues comme quoi les Homonculus se dirigeaient vers Rizenbull. Nous n'avons pas réussi à vous joindre alors on est venu aussi vite que possible, répondit Roy.

#Mmm, fit Sylvia. Enfin bon, contente de te voir vieux frère. Et ça explique le fait que je ne t'ais pas eu quand j'ai appelé.

Roy eu un mince sourire face à sa phrase. Sylvia regardant alors le jardin Rockbell transformé en champ de bataille pour Alchimistes et Homonculus posa de nouveau sa main à terre pour refermer la brèche qu'elle avait ouverte. Pendant ce temps, Winry avait accouru auprès d'Al et Ed pour leur mettre à tous les deux une baffe avant de les serrer dans ses bras.

#Plus jamais, plus jamais je veux passer à 2 doigts de vous voir mourir, compris ? J'ai pas envie de perdre la rare famille qu'il me reste.

#Eh… faut pas te mettre dans cet état Winry, dit Ed.

Sylvia se rapprocha de Roy.

#Bon ben, et maintenant ? Fit-elle. Si tu nous disais ce qui se passe à Centrale ?

#Pas grand chose. Le nouveau Généralissime fait son boulot et le conflit de Liore va finir pas se calmer, enfin c'est ce qu'on espère.

#Mouais, Ishbal n°2 non merci, et sans moi… dit Sylvia.

#Tu m'étonne, fit Roy d'une voix faible. Bon, on va peut-être commencer par soigner vos blessures, se serait pas plus mal je pense.

Il fixait alors le bras de Daniel.

#J'ai ce qu'il faut à la maison, dit Pinako qui avait suivit Winry. Et si quelqu'un a besoin d'une mékagreffe, on a ce qui faut ! Ajouta t-elle à la vue du bras de daniel.

#Euh… non merci. Je crois que ça ira.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison mais Roy ne les suivit pas. Il se contenta de s'asseoir sur les marches et d'attendre.

Sylvia regarda le bras de daniel.

#Il t'a pas raté l'autre dis-moi…

#Mouais. J'ai été distrais. J'aurais pu le tuer si j'avais voulu mais pas devant des gosses… Aïe ! Ajouta t-il quand Sylvia serra le bandage.

#Petit merdeux va, soupira t-elle. Arrête de te la jouer, il te manquait un élément principal pour le démolir…

La jeune femme passa un coton avec de l'antiseptique sur la joue de Daniel.

#… A oui… c'est vrai.

Riza sortie discrètement de la maison. Elle s'assit à côté de Roy et posa sa main sur la sienne.

#Tu ne va pas passer ta journée ici. Je pense que mme Rockbell te pardonnera. Winry l'a déjà fait, même sil elle a toujours du mal à l'accepter.

#Je ne peux pas Riza. Je ne mérite pas leur pardon.

#Arrête de dire des trucs pareils. T'apitoyer sur ton sort ne changera rien.

Roy ne dit mais prit la main de Riza dans la sienne. Pendant ce temps Sylvia avait fini de soigner Daniel et Al et Winry avaient prit Ed en main. Daniel et Sylvia sortir prendre l'air, même si les nuages étaient plutôt nombreux.

#Nan ! J'veux pas ! Fut la dernière phrase de Ed qu'ils entendirent avant de sortir.

A la vue des deux tourtereaux, Daniel ne put s'empêcher un commentaire.

#Et il nous disait qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi le Lieutenant Hawkeye restait avec lui. Mon cul oui ! Quels cachottiers ses deux là ! Dit Daniel avec un grand sourire.

Roy se leva brusquement en se retournant vers daniel et Sylvia. L'envie le démangeait de claquer des doigts.

Daniel se prit un coup derrière la tête.

"Veillez le pardonner ; il est pas très bien élevé, Black Hayate est plus obéissant en comparaison… et moins chiant…

Riza eu un sourire à la remarque de Sylvia.

#Merci de la comparaison ! C'est clair que le cabot et moi on se ressemble beaucoup. J'adore enterrer mes os dans les terrains vagues prés des entrepôts.

#Vous avez le même charme canin… fit Roy qui se détendit. Et puis tu serais capable de nous faire un coup pareil.

#On a peut-être le même charme mais moi j'trouve pas d'nana… Et puis essaye pas de changer d'sujet ! Reprit Daniel. Alors ? Ca fait combien de temps vous deux ? Demanda t-il avide d'en savoir plus.

#Ca te regarde pas mon gars, répondit Roy qui voulait éviter de trop en dire.

#Bien sûr que…. Non, c'est vrai, ça me regarde pas mais tu me connais, j'suis un curieux maladif.

#Ouais ben ta curiosité va devenir plus que maladive si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Dit Roy entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

#Calmez-vous ! On dirait deux gamins, dit Sylvia. Et à dire vrai, ça m'intéresse aussi. Vous allez tellement bien ensemble tous les deux. C'est pas pour vous embêter si on se pose des questions sur votre relation.

Roy s'appuya contre un pilier de l'escalier mais ne répondit rien. Riza se leva enfin, jeta un coup d'œil à Roy, puis à Daniel et enfin à Sylvia.

"Et bien pour tout vous dire, nous sommes ensemble depuis 2 semaines. (NDA : Je crois… Depuis que Al a retrouvé son corps quoi !)

#Wouha ! Mais faut fêter ça ! S'exclama Daniel… qui se prit de nouveau un coup derrière la tête.

#Calme ta joie, ok ? Dit Sylvia.

#Mais tu va arrêter de me frapper !

#C'est qui les gamins déjà ? Demanda Roy ironiquement.

#Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh !

A ce cri, les 4 militaires accoururent dans la maison des Rockbell.

#Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Riza.

#Oh, c'est rien Lieutenant, répondit Winry. Je viens juste de remettre son bras à Ed. Ca fait toujours un peu mal.

#Un peu mal ! Dit Ed en serrant les dents. J'aimerais bien t'y voir !

#Chochotte !

#Répète un peu !

#Y sont t'y pas mignon ? Dit Daniel d'un faux air attendrit.

Ed et Winry se calmèrent immédiatement et devinrent tout rouge, ce qui eu pour effet de faire éclater de rire tout le monde, à l'exception des deux amis.

#C'est t'y qu'y a d'autres cachottiers ici ? Dit daniel.

#Hein ? Fit Ed, qui ne comprenait pas tout.

Roy eu soudain l'envie de faire cramer la tronche de Daniel mais se retint.

#Hum.. Daniel ? Dit Sylvia. Tu sais tenir ta langue ?

#Quoi ? On a bien le droit de se marrer. Roy, ça va ? Tu fais une de ses têtes !

#Moi ? Impec, fait juste gaffe à la tienne…

#Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre moi !

#C'est à cause de tes beaux yeux bleus, fit Sylvia en souriant.

Havoc fit alors une tête de 3 pieds de long. Il n'avait pas envie de vivre ce que vivait Daniel juste à cause de la couleur de ses yeux.

#Mes yeux ? Tu te fou de moi ! Arrêtez de vous payer ma tête ! Et puis d'abord, t'es aussi célibataire que moi Sylvia, alors si mon charme était si important, tu sortirais avec moi.

#Mais oui bien sûr, fit-elle ironiquement. Et puis j'assume mon célibat mon vieux.

#Mais moi aussi j'assume, mais des fois, une présence féminine serait la bienvenue. Toujours pas intéressée par mon charme canin ?

#Mmmm… désolé, mais le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme, pas le meilleur petit ami de la femme.

#Tu t 'accroches, fit Roy amusé. Tu sais bien que c'est une tête de mule…

#J'suis un coriace. Peut-être qu'à force d'insister, elle finira par craquer. Je fonde mon espoir là dessus.

#J'te signale que j'entends tout, fit Sylvia.

#Moi j'trouve que vous iriez bien ensemble, fit remarquer Ed.

#Avoue d'abord à Winry que tu l'aime et on en reparlera, répliqua Daniel.

Ed ne dit rien mais son teint devint beaucoup plus rouge d'un seul coup. Winry le regarda, surprise.

#Ed ? Fit-elle.

#Ca vous dit d'aller dehors ? Le soleil est revenu, proposa Sylvia.

#Moi je reste, fit Daniel.

Sylvia attrapa Daniel par le bras et le tira dehors, suivit de tous sauf de Ed et Winry.

#Eh ! Fit Daniel.

#T'es chiant… murmura Sylvia.

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur :

#Euh… Ben… c'est que… fit Ed en regardant ses pieds.

#C'est vrai ce qu'à dit le Colonel Hughes ?

#Euh… Ben… c'est que… répéta Ed.

#Ed, répond.

Pendant ce temps, dehors :

#Mais lâche-moi ! J'veux savoir s'il va enfin lui avouer, se défendit daniel.

#Croyez-vous qu'il le fera si nous sommes là ? Fit remarquer Riza.

#Ah… oui… bonne remarque Lieutenant… j'm'en fou ! Je veux savoir !

En guise de réponse, il se reçut une baffe en plein sur la joue qui avait été précédemment blessée.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur :

#Win, c'est que… je… ben… c'est vrai, dit Ed en murmurant les derniers mots.

#Pardon ? Parle plus fort Ed.

#Je… je… T'aime Winry ! Dit-il encore plus rouge et regardant toujours ses pieds.

Pendant ce temps, dehors :

#Aïe ! Militaire à la con ! Dit daniel ; sa joue se remettant à saigner.

#Oups… désolé, fit Sylvia.

Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le passa sur la joue de Daniel.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur :

Winry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle ne bougeait plus.

Ed ne savait pas quoi faire. Rester là ne servait à rien mais retrouver les autres n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Il bougea enfin dans le but de monter dans une chambre.

#Ed ? Dit timidement Winry.

Pendant ce temps, dehors : 

#Ouais, ouais. J'te pardonne mais fais gaffe, la prochaine fois je serais pas aussi sympa.

Sur ce, il l'a prit dans ses bras et la renversa en l'embrassant. (NDA : comme dans les Sims ou dans Stargate quand jack embrasse Sam dans l'épisode où la journée n'arrête pas de recommencer, ou encore comme dans je sais plus quelle danse(sauf que là, ils embrassent pas).)

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur :

Winry retrouvant tout à coup ses esprits, se précipita pour rattraper Ed.

#Attends… je… je suis touchée par ce que tu as dis Ed.

Il la regarda surpris.

Pendant ce temps, dehors :

Quand Daniel relâcha la jeune femme, celle-ci mit un certain temps à retrouver ses esprits.

#A ta place, j'aurais peur des retombées, fit Roy.

Au moment où Roy finissait sa phrase, Daniel se reçut une nouvelle baffe sur l'autre joue.

#La prochaine fois, tu demandes, dit Sylvia le regard neutre.

Daniel mit un moment avant de réaliser ce que venait de dire Sylvia. Elle ne l'avait pas giflé pour l'avoir embrassé mais pour ne pas avoir demandé ! Il y avait donc un espoir. Bien sûr, il lui avait déjà demandé de sortir avec lui sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais au fond de lui, Daniel la trouvait belle et sortir avec elle n'était pas une idée qui lui déplaisait. Au contraire, il y pensait souvent mais ne savait pas comment aborder la chose et la peur de ne pas être prit au sérieux n'arrangeait rien.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur :

#Ed… je… tu sais… enfin je veux dire… balbutia Winry.

#Ecoute Winry, si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, c'est pas grave, je comprends très bien.

#Non ! C'est pas ça… c'est juste que… je… j'ai toujours su que tu m'aimais mais je pensais que je représentais la petite sœur idéale plutôt que la petite amie.

#Ben ouais, c'est vrai qu'avant, je te considérais comme ma sœur mais quand j'ai faillis mourir il y a 2 semaines, quand j'étais étalé sur le sol et que je sentais ma vie s'échapper, j'ai réalisé que tu représentais plus que ça et que j'allais mourir sans te l'avoir dis. C'est vrai que tu es pot de colle, voir lourde des fois mais tu as toujours était là pour moi, pas seulement pour mes automails.

#Bien sûr ! Espèce d'idiot, tu croyais que seul tes automails importait ? Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

#Je sais, j'ai étais bête de croire ça et je m'en excuse.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

#Winry, ne change jamais.

Pendant ce temps, dehors :

#Bon, ça fait bien 10min qu'ils sont là-dedans. On peut peut-être rentrer maintenant. C'est pas que je m'ennuis mais le soleil se couche et la température avec… hghjdjhkh et mon ventre cri famine, dit daniel.

Comme personne ne répondait, il prit ce silence pour un oui et entra dans la maison.

Ed relâcha immédiatement Winry qui essuya furtivement ses larmes.

#Je dérange pas ? Demanda Daniel.

#Euh non, c'est bon, répondit Ed un peu mal à l'aise.

#C'est bon, on peut rentrer, cria Daniel aux autres.

Tous entrèrent(NDA : Même Roy !) et Pinako prépara le dîner. Cette fois, ils seraient 12 à tables.

Personne ne posa de question à Ed et Winry, même Daniel se retint, estiment que s'il le faisait, il se ferait encore frapper par Sylvia et s'il voulait qu'elle sorte avec lui, il fallait qu'il grandisse un peu.

A la fin du repas, tout le monde était rassasié.

#Bon, maintenant il va falloir caser tout ce petit monde pour la nuit, dit Pinako, les mains sur les hanches.

#Ne vous occupez pas de moi, dit Roy. Je vais dormir dans la voiture.

#Il en est hors de question M. Mustang ! Répliqua Pinako d'un ton autoritaire. Je sais que vous pensez ne pas avoir votre place dans cette maison, mais vous êtes un ami de Ed, et on m'a expliqué votre but pour vous racheter. Vous avez tué mon fils et sa femme mais je pense que vous avez suffisamment payé pour ça alors vous dormirez ici au même titre que les autres… Et pas de discutions !

La décision était sans appel. Roy n'avait plus le choix.

Ed et Al, vous dormirez avec Winry. M. Mustang, Melle Hawkeye, Melle White et M. Hughes, vous prendrez la chambre du fond. Quant à vous messieurs, dit-elle à l'adresse de Havoc, Breda, Fuery et Falman, vous dormirez dans le salon. Je vais installer des matelas, vous y serez très bien.

#Merci Mme, dit Vato au nom de tous.

Les matelas furent donc installés dans le salon qui se transforma en camp de vacances pour la nuit… tout comme le reste de la maison d'ailleurs. Ed, Al et Winry voulaient profiter au maximum de la nuit tandis que Sylvia, daniel, Riza et Roy entamaient une conversation qui durerait tard dans la nuit( ou tôt au matin, c'est comme on veut). Quant à Vato, Heymans, Kain et John, ils passèrent plusieurs heures à se raconter des histoires d'horreur. Seul Pinako dormait.


	3. Partie 3

Dans la chambre de Roy, Riza, Sylvia et Daniel :

Les 4 adultes avaient beaucoup parlés mais avaient fini par s'endormir. Cependant, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment couchés. En effet, Riza dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Roy, et (NDA : On sait pas comment…) Sylvia s'était endormie à côté de Daniel, et ce dernier avait posé sa main sur le flanc gauche de la jeune femme, là où Lust l'avait le plus touchée. Les 2 garçons furent les premier à se réveiller, Roy se sentait bien, sentir Riza dormir prés de lui le rassurait en quelque sorte, il se pencha un peu sur elle pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Dans la chambre de Winry, Al et Ed :

Le soleil se levant, les 3 ados se réveillèrent, Al le 1er. Il voulu laisser Winry et Ed mais tous les deux ne voulurent pas qu'Al s'en aille. Sa joie de vivre étant communicative.

Dans le salon :

Havoc se leva pour sortir et fumer sa clope matinale(NDA : C'est sacré bien sûr !). Fuery, Breda et Falman le rejoignirent après avoir rangé le salon.

Pinako arriva dans le salon peu de temps après et prépara le petit-déj. Les autres n'étaient toujours pas levés.

Dans la chambre de Roy, Riza, Sylvia et Daniel :

Quand Daniel se réveilla, il fut tout d'abord surpris de sentir la présence de Sylvia à ses côtés mais le souvenir de la soirée lui revint rapidement.(NDA : Mais vous saurez pas ce qui s'est passé… parce que j'en sais rien en fait… lol)

Il enleva délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur le beau visage de Sylvia. Malgré la douceur du geste, la jeune femme se réveilla.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux. Tout d'abord, elle ne remarqua pas sa position, mais ce fut la chaleur inhabituelle dans son dos qui la fit se retourner. Elle fut alors surprise de voir Daniel lui faire face. Elle voulut lui sourire mais eu une légère expression de douleur provoquée par sa blessure ; elle venait de se coucher dessus.

#Ca va ? Lui demanda t-il doucement.

#Ouais merci, répondit Roy.

#C'est pas à toi que je cause !

#Mmmh… fit-elle en se redressant pour de bon.

Elle porta sa main à sa blessure et le regarda amusée de le voir inquiet.

#Oui ça va.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement.

Daniel fut surpris par se baiser mais apprécia grandement l'intention.

#On devrait peut-être descendre, fit remarquer Riza qui s'était réveillée.

#Ce serait une bonne idée en effet, dit Sylvia en se levant.

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en guise de brosse et renfila son pull par dessus son débardeur. Roy, Riza et Daniel se « rhabillèrent » également et 5min plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le salon et y trouvèrent Winry, Al, Ed, Fuery, Breda, Falman, Pinako, Havoc et Den.

#Enfin levé ! Dit Ed.

#Pour une fois qu'on peut faire la grasse mat… dit Roy en finissant par un long bâillement.

#Tout le monde à table ! Le petit-déj est prêt, annonça Pinako.

Winry s'assit entre sa grand-mère et ED, Al à côté de Ed, Sylvia entre Roy et Daniel, Riza à côté de Roy.(NDA : Les autres comme ils veulent, la flemme de chercher et d'écrire.) Quand le petit-déj fut terminé, tout le monde sorti dehors. Daniel contant bien profiter de l'humeur de Sylvia passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui se laissa faire sans problème et se laissa même aller contre lui. Tous les deux, ainsi que Roy et Riza s'assirent sur les marches. Pinako était debout sur le pas e la porte et fumait sa pipe. Fuery jouait avec Den, John fumait sa clope en le regardant, tout comme Vato et Breda, ainsi qu'Al. En voyant cela, la jeune femme eu un sourire et prit la main de Daniel dans la sienne.

Ed et Winry s'assirent également sur les marches. A la vue de ces trois couples, Pinako eu l'idée de les prendre en photo, mais discrètement. Connaissant Ed, il ne voudrait jamais être prit en photo. C'était également le cas pour Roy et Daniel mais ça, Pinako l'ignorait. Elle alla donc chercher son appareil dans la maison et se plaça en face des amoureux en cachant l'appareil. D'un geste rapide mais précis, elle réussit à prendre une photo.

Même si Pinako avait réussi son coup, les garçons n'en réagirent pas doucement pour autant. Tous trois se levèrent d'un bon pour manifester leur mécontentement. Ed était celui qui criait le plus fort sans problème, des années d'entraînement à son actif. A la vue de la scène, les trois filles se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire simultanément. Les trois garçons les regardèrent.

#Tous pareils… fit Riza.

#Les mêmes réactions ! Dit Sylvia alors que Winry avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Les autres militaires regardaient aussi la scène. Le rire était apparemment communicatif car ils rigolaient aussi. Ed, Roy et daniel se regardèrent. Mieux valait en rire qu'en pleurer, et finalement ce fut tout le monde qui rigolait. (NDA : Sont tous péter de rire…) Une fois l'euphorie retombée, Al vint chercher son frère pour lui proposer un combat au corps à corps, sans Alchimie, histoire de se remettre en forme. Ed accepta bien sûr. Tous s'étaient assis sur le pas de la porte et regardaient les deux frangins se battre. Quand ils eurent fini, une idée traversa l'esprit de Roy.

#Dis-moi Sylvia ? Tu te sens capable ou pas ?

#De te mettre à terre ? Mais bien sûr vieux frère, je suis toujours prête pour ça !

#T'es sûre ? Demanda Daniel un peu inquiet en se souvenant de sa réaction à son réveil.

#Ca va aller, j'en ai vu d'autre, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle enleva son pull et le lui confia avant de lui donner un léger baisé sur sa blessure à la joue.

#Sans Alchimie Roy, ou ce jardin ne ressemblera plus à rien dans 5min.

#T'inquiète pas, c'est ce que je pensais gamine.

#T'es au courant qu'on a qu'1 an de différence ?

#Oui, mais tu m'appel bien vieux frère…

Son sourire se remplaça par une expression neutre et concentrée qu'avait également prit Sylvia.

#Ils font ça souvent ? Demanda Al en voyant Sylvia esquiver un coup de Roy.

#Euh… ben oui je crois. Ils étaient dans la même unité quand ils sont devenus Alchimistes d'Etat la même année, dit Daniel. Je sais qu'ils aimaient bien s'entraîner physiquement ensemble avant la Guerre d'Ishbal… et puis après ils ont été séparés, mais mon frère m'avait dit qu'ils étaient très proches. Il disait vrai, ces deux là sont comme frère et sœur.

Il sourit et regarda la jeune femme se déplacer avec agilité malgré ses douleurs dû à son combat de la veille.

#Ils ont un fort caractère tous les deux, et une force physique que l'on pourrait sous estimer, dit Riza.

#Vaut mieux pas être en face d'eux quand ils sont en pleine forme et qu'en plus ils utilisent l'Alchimie, car là ça décoiffe, dit Daniel.

#A ce point ? Demanda Ed

#Oh oui… ce que tu as vu lors de ton combat contre Roy, tu peux le multiplier par 10…

#Bouffe un peu moins, ou ce sont tes grades qui sont trop lourds ? Demanda Sylvia alors qu'elle avait faillit mettre Roy à terre.

#Fait gaffe à toi, t'es légère alors tu vole facilement…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Un coup de pied de Sylvia dans le ventre venait de le faire s'écrouler. Elle lui tendit la main en souriant et celui-ci lui attrapa la poignet pour se redresser.

#Et bien, je pense que vous devez avoir soif après tout ça, dit Pinako en entrant dans la maison.

#Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de fumer, dit Roy en remarquant l'essoufflement de Sylvia.

#Oui, mais j'ai recommencée… je te promets que je vais arrêter Roy, en ce moment y'a pas mal de choses qui parte en vrille dans ma famille.

#C'est pas une raison.

#Je sais…

Daniel vint poser son pull sur les épaules de Sylvia et posa sa main sur son flanc gauche.

#T'as un peu trop tiré dessus, faut te refaire ton pansement…

#Je m'en occuperais plus tard, fit-elle en ne voulant pas remarquer la trace de sang qui se formait.

#Hors de question ! Je te fais ça maintenant.

Daniel attrapa Sylvia par le bras et l'emmena de force dans la maison. Il la fit asseoir à la table et alla chercher de quoi la soigner dans la pharmacie. Il revint avec du désinfectant, du coton et des bandages.

#Soulève ton débardeur s'il te plaît, lui dit Daniel.

Elle s'exécuta sans faire d'histoire. Daniel enleva son bandage usagé et nettoya la plaie encore profonde, puis il remit un nouveau bandage en serrant bien pour arrêter la faible hémorragie.

#T'es pas obligé de m'étouffer… fit-elle en souriant.

#T'es douillette, dit-il ; Puis il déposa un baiser sur sa joue droite. Et voilà Melle ! Vous êtes comme neuve.

Elle lui sourit amusée tandis qu'elle remettait en place son débardeur. Daniel, malgré lui, regardait intensément la jeune femme.

#Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu vas loucher, fit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Daniel rougit à cette remarque.

#Je … désolé…

Sa réaction la fit sourire et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir son visage à la même hauteur que le sien. (NDA : Il est tout de même plus grand qu'elle !)

#Pourquoi les 2 hommes auxquels je tiens le plus sont-ils 2 grands gamins ?

#Très bonne question. Mais si nous n'étions pas deux grands gamins, tu ne tiendrais pas autant à nous. Tu viens, on va rejoindre les autres et boire un coup.

Ils rejoignirent donc les autres dehors. Ceux-ci étaient déjà avec un verre à la main. (NDA : C'est eau et jus de fruit… même pour Roy !)

#Et maintenant Roy ? Demanda Sylvia. On fait quoi ? On chasse l'Homonculus ou on reste sagement à ce tourner les pouces en attendant qu'ils reviennent attaquer les frères Elric ?

#Je ne sais vraiment pas. Chercher les ennuis n'est pas la meilleure des idées mais au moins, si c'est nous qui attaquons, nous serons préparés… en même temps, je ne vois pas comment les trouver. Je crois que le mieux pour le moment est de rentrer à Centrale et nous verrons bien les infos qu'on pourra trouver.

Daniel, qui était placé dans la dos de Sylvia et qui avait ses bras autour de sa taille, murmura à la jeune femme : « N'oubli pas que tu dois parler à Winry. »

La jeune femme soupira et posa ses mains sur celles de Daniel et s'appuya sur lui.

#Sûrement… ce soir.

#Evite de le repousser à plus tard.

#Ce soir elle saura, je te le promets.

#Si tu oublis, je te le rappellerais avec plaisir, dit-il avec un sourire.

L'après-midi passa relativement vite. Il avait été convenu que le groupe repartirait le lendemain matin. Le train pour Centrale était prévu à 10h.

Après le dîner, Sylvia s'isola avec Winry.

La jeune femme sortie de sa poche une enveloppe un peu froissée avec quelques gouttes de sang dessus.

#Winry, je… enfin tu sais que j'ai participé à la guerre d'Ishbal, là où tes parents ont été médecins pour les civils comme pour les militaires. Ceux qu'ils trouvaient, ils les soignaient.

Winry écoutait attentivement sans dire un mot.

#Et bien j'ai été blessée au cours d'une mission, je te passe les détails, et en fait, Roy m'a trouvée en mauvais état et m'a emmené dans cet Hôpital, qui était à deux pas. Tes parents m'ont soignée et par-là même sauvé la vie. Je leur en suis redevable mais on ne peut rembourser une dette envers des morts… Quand j'étais à l'hosto, sous leur surveillance, ils m'ont confié une lettre pour leur fille unique. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la poster. Et peu de temps après ils ont été… enfin tu connais la fin. Et je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'envoyer, je voulais te la remettre en main propre, et là aussi le courage m'a manqué. J'y pensais souvent mais je le repoussais toujours et puis nous voici là aujourd'hui.

Elle lui tendit la lettre.

#Ne t'inquiète pas, le sang c'est le mien, j'ai hésité à l'ouvrir pour la recopier mais j'ai décidée de te la donner dans cet état.

Winry la remercia d'un regard, sa gorge était serrée. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, déplia délicatement la lettre et la lue. Sylvia ne manquait pas la moindre des expressions de l'adolescente. Quand elle eu fini de la lire ses yeux brillaient et des larmes en coulaient.

#Me… merci mademoiselle White.

#Appelle-moi Sylvia, dit-elle en lui souriant timidement.

La jeune fille se laissa alors complètement submerger par ses émotions et Sylvia la prit dans ses bras contre elle, dans une attitude maternelle qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Quand la jeune femme la relâcha, elle s'était calmée mais ses yeux étaient très rouges.

#Tu devrais aller te reposer, dit Sylvia.

Winry acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sylvia se leva et rejoignit les autres qui discutaient dans le salon. Enfin discuter n'était pas vraiment le bon mot, rigoler serait plus juste. Roy était assis dans un fauteuil et Riza sur ses genoux se tordait de rire, comme toute l'assemblée d'ailleurs. Mais quand Sylvia entra dans la pièce tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

#Vous devriez aller la voir tous les deux, fit-elle en regardant Ed et Al.

Tous 2 s'exécutèrent sans prononcer un mot et elle sortit dehors pour ne pas casser encore plus l'ambiance légère qui s'était installée. Daniel voulut la rejoindre mais Riza l'en empêcha et jeta un regard lourd de sens à Roy.

#Va lui parler, tu es le seul d'entre nous qui sache tout, dit la jeune femme. (NDA : Cette fois c'est pour Riza « la jeune femme »)

Roy eu un léger soupir et se leva pour aller rejoindre le Lieutenant-colonel Saphir plongée dans ses sombres souvenirs et fumant une cigarette sous l'arbre de la maison Rockbell.

#Tu m'avais promis d'arrêter de fumer Sylvia…

#Tu as bien tenté de te faire sauter la gueule, alors je peux bien vouloir me bousiller les poumons… Et puis c'est la dernière, j'ai donné le reste de paquet à Havoc cette aprem.

#Si tu veux te tuer, je te conseille une méthode plus rapide et moins douloureuse.

#Possible… c'est ma tendance sadique qui prend le dessus.

#Je plains notre ami Daniel...

#Il est peut-être aussi taré que moi pour m'aimer.

#Taré ça il l'est, y'a pas de doute.

Pendant ce temps, dedans :

#Il s'est passé quoi là exactement ? Demanda Breda complètement largué.

#Je ne sais pas exactement le fond de l'histoire. Je sais juste que s'est en rapport avec la Guerre d'Ishbal et les parents de winry, répondit Riza.

Pinako eu une légère réaction mais ne dit rien.

#Ah bon ? Fit Fuery. Le Lieutenant-colonel à fait la Guerre d'Ishbal ?

Pendant ce temps, dehors :

A croire que tous les Alchimistes d'Etat sont tarés, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

#Je ne me sens pas concerné…

#Pourtant tu devrais…

Pendant ce temps, dedans :

#Oui, tout comme moi, répondit Daniel.

Remarquant le regard de Pinako, il ajouta :

"Mais on en est pas fier je peux vous l'assurer. Mais c'était les ordres et il fallait obéir. Personnellement, je préfère oublier ce qui s'est passé là-bas, je n'en garde pas un bon souvenir.

Pendant ce temps, dehors :

#Ah bon ? Fit Roy en souriant.

#Si tu ne sais pas pourquoi, j'peux pas t'aider, dit Sylvia.

#Tu veux pas venir avec nous dans le salon ? On se marrait bien.

#Tu me laisse 5min, et j'arrive, le temps de la finir et de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

#Ok, 5min, pas une de plus.

Roy rentra dans la maison en laissant Sylvia dehors.

#Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Roy en arrivant.

#Oh… euh de rien, de rien. Sylvia ne vient pas ? Dit Daniel.

#Elle va arriver t'inquiète pas.

6min après, la jeune femme entra dans le salon. Riza était de nouveau sur les genoux de Roy, Fuery et Breda étaient assis par terre et les autres dans des fauteuils ou sur des chaises. Winry, Ed et Al étaient redescendus.

#Je t'avais dis 5min, pas une de plus ! Gronda Roy.

#T'as une horloge dans la tête ? Demanda Sylvia.

#Ouais.

Daniel fit un signe de tête à Sylvia qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

#Tu vois bien que t'es dingue, dit-elle en souriant. Et puis Ed et Daniel aussi, ainsi qu'Armstrong. Donc je pense que c'est un fait. Si en plus tu rajoute Shou et Zolve, même si j'aime pas être comparée à un psychopathe en manque de pétard…

#De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Daniel.

#Sylvia pense que tous les Alchimistes d'Etat sont tarés, mais je ne me suis pas senti concerné.

#Je comprends mieux. Mais s'te plaît Sylvia, Tucker et Kimblee c'était pas le même genre que nous alors évite la comparaison, dit Daniel.

A part les 3 Alchimistes, les autres étaient un peu perdu et ne comprenaient plus grand chose à la conversation.

#Euh… je vous suis pas là… Fit Fuery.

#Et bien… c'est un peu compliqué voir même inexplicable, dit Roy en faisant un clin d'œil à Sylvia.

#Tu vaux pas mieux que moi, dit Sylvia.

#Je pense que les Alchimistes en général sont tarés, dit Ed. parce que ceux que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent étaient pas sains d'esprit. Y'a qu'à voir Majhal et même Scar malgré qu'il ne se disait pas Alchimiste.

#Au cas où tu aurais oublié, ton frère en est un d'Alchimiste Ed, dit Winry.

#Oui, et lui aussi est dingue, mais dans le bon sens, dit Ed.

#Ouais, comme toi. Ca doit être génétique. On a dû hériter ça de papa…

#Me compare pas avec lui s'il te plaît Al…

Soudain, Vato se cassa la gueule de sa chaise et tout le monde éclata de rire. (NDA :On pourra remarquer qu'ils se marrent souvent…) Roy regarda sa montre d'Alchimiste d'Etat.

#Wouha ! Déjà. Bon allez ! Tout le monde au lit ! Il est tard.

A vos ordres Général ! Fit Sylvia en souriant. (NDA : On remarquera également qu'ils sourient très souvent…)

Tous se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Riza, Roy, Sylvia et Daniel discutèrent encore et finirent par s'endormirent, Riza avec Roy et Sylvia dans les bras de Daniel. Le lendemain matin quand Daniel se réveilla, Sylvia était déjà levée et était même partit. Il se leva, laissant encore un peu de temps à Roy et Riza. Il la trouva dehors, regardant le soleil se lever.

#Il est encore tôt, dit-il en s'asseyant sur les marches.

#Je sais, mais je ne suis pas très fatiguée.

Elle vint s'asseoir la marche en dessous de celle où il était assis, entre ses jambes. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa les cheveux.

#Quand on serra rentrés à Centrale, tu comptes faire quoi ?

#Je sais pas encore, pourquoi ?

#Je pensais que tu pouvais venirchez moi, si tu veux.

#J'y réfléchirais, on a 3 jours avant d'arriver.

Elle se leva et lui aussi et tous 2 se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Là il y avait Ed et Al, ainsi que Pinako. 5min après, Breda, Falman, Fuery et Havoc arrivèrent, et encore 5min plus tard Riza et Roy arrivèrent main dans la main.

Ils prirent un petit-déjeuner copieux. Winry les rejoints peu de temps avant qu'ils ne partent pour la gare. Elle avait demandé à Ed si elle pouvait l'accompagner mais il avait refusé. Le danger était encore trop présent ; mais il reviendrait la voir de temps en temps… du moins tant que les Homonculus seraient toujours une menace.

#Merci pour votre accueil Mme Pinako et encore désolé pour le dérangement, dit Daniel.

#Vous pourrez toujours revenir, tous autant que vous êtes, dit Pinako.

Ils prirent alors la direction de la gare.

La suite Mercredi!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Ca me fait trés plaisir.

Je réponds un peu à tout le monde en même temps, mais hawkeye est surtout concernée: En fait, le truc c'est que cette fic, on l'a écrite alors qu'on n'avait pas vu la fin de l'anime. Cependant, on savait déjà certaines choses, notamment que pride allait mourir. Alors effectivement, Pride est concidéré comme mort dans la fic.Et c'est donc pour ça que des fois tout n'est pas trés cohérent avec l'anime. On s'en excuse.

De plus, la fic est déjà écrite en entière. Mais je met pas tout d'un coup, c'est pas marrant sinon!...

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour le découpage... mais en fait, on a écrit cette fic pendant les cours de phyto( un cours pourri où même si on apprend pas, on a des bonnes notes...)et en fait, on a pas fait de chapitre. Tout se suit. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux les parties mais c'est pas facile. Donc si des fois c'est pas bien coupé, je suis désolée.


	4. Partie 4

Roy et Riza, qui étaient venus en voiture, ne les accompagnaient pas. Ils étaient repartit avec le même moyen de transport qu'à l'arrivée.

Le voyage dura encore 3 jours(NDA : Normal, c'est le même que pour venir…) et lorsque les militaires et Al arrivèrent au QG de Centrale, Roy et Riza étaient déjà là, les attendant tranquillement.

#Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt. Ca fait 1 jour ½ qu'on vous attend ! Dit Roy sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

#Alors c'est que c'est pas toi qui conduisais ! Dit Daniel. A l'allure où tu roules, vous seriez pas encore arrivés ! Ajouta t-il en rigolant.

Roy préféra ne rien dire ; mieux valait ne pas entrer dans son jeu.

#Edward et Alphonse, une chambre a été mise à votre disposition, annonça Riza. N°103 dans l'aile Est du bâtiment.

#Ok, merci Lieutenant, répondit Ed.

#Au fait Sylvia, ça va mieux ta blessure ? Demanda Roy.

#Hein ? Ah, euh, oui, ça va.

#Et moi tu me demande pas ? Dit Daniel faussement vexé.

#Toi c'était moins grave, et si ça n'allait pas, tu te plaindrais. Or c'est pas le cas, répondit Roy avec un soupir de lassitude.

#C'est vrai. Bon, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour le moment je vais rentrer chez moi. (NDA : Appart de fonction)

#Oui, moi aussi, dit Sylvia.

Ils sortirent donc tous les deux du bureau, laissant les autres à leurs occupations.

#T'as quelque chose de prévu pour ce midi ? Demanda Daniel à Sylvia.

#Non, rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

#Je t'invite. Enfin chez moi, je ferais la cuisine.

#Pourquoi pas.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'appartement de Daniel qui prit ses clef et ouvrit la porte.

#Après toi, dit-il galamment.

Sylvia entra et posa sa veste sur le porte manteaux. Daniel referma la porte et en fit autant.

#Fais comme chez toi. Les toilettes sont au fond du couloir et la salle de bain c'est la porte à gauche.

#Je retiens. Tu nous fais quoi de bon ?

#Très bonne question. J'pensais à une bonne platée de pâte à la carbonnara.

#Ca me va très bien, j'adore ça.

#Alors c'est parti ! Installe-toi en attendant… ah, si tu pouvais mettre la table. Il ya tout ce qu'il faut dans le buffet et tu trouveras les serviettes dans le tiroir du dessus.

#Ok, pas de problème.

Daniel se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Sylvia sortit 2 assiettes et les couverts qui allaient avec et mit la table. Elle ouvrit alors le tiroir pour prendre les serviettes mais son attention fut attirée par une petite boîte de bijoux (NDA : où on met une bague.) qui était posée sur une photo. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit et y découvrit un anneau en argent. A l'intérieur était gravé une date : 17 Mai 1904. Elle porta ensuite son attention sur la photo. Celle-ci représentait une jeune femme, apparemment enceinte de plusieurs mois, et un homme qui n'était autre que… Daniel ! Mais il semblait plus jeune. Les deux personnages semblaient heureux. Daniel avait une main posée sur le ventre arrondis de la jeune femme.

#Tu préfères du rouge ou du rosé avec tes pâtes ? Demanda Daniel qui revenait de la cuisine.

Sylvia se retourna, la bague dans une main et la photo dans l'autre. L'expression de Daniel changea du tout au tout.

#Je suis désolée… je voulais prendre les serviettes et… je n'aurais pas dû, dit Sylvia gênée.

Daniel ne disait toujours rien.

#C'est… c'est ta sœur ? Demanda Sylvia avec espoir.

#Non, répondit daniel après un long silence.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda le sol.

#C'est ma femme…

Sylvia eue le souffle coupé. Il était marié ! Mais ce n'était pas possible. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, elles auraient dues se rencontrer, Daniel aurait dû lui parler d'elle.

#Enfin, c'était ma femme… elle est morte, il y a 8 ans, pendant la Guerre d'Ishbal… je… je l'ais tuée.

#Tu… mais c'était un accident ?

#Non, je…

#Non Daniel. Ne dis rien. Si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprends très bien. Tu n'es pas obligé.

#J'y tiens. Maintenant que tu es au courant, tu as le droit de comprendre.

Sylvia vint s'asseoir à côté de Daniel.

#Elle s'appelait Alisen. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors du passage de l'examen pour être Alchimiste D'Etat ; nous l'avons réussis tous les deux. Un an ½ s'est écoulé et puis je l'ai demandé en mariage. Nous nous sommes unis le 17 Mai 1904. Nous étions tellement heureux. Et puis elle est tombée enceinte. On a eu une petite fille. Notre petite Sarah. Elle était magnifique. Mais un matin… quand on s'est levés… on l'a trouvé dans son berceau. Elle ne respirait plus. On a appelé une ambulance mais c'était trop tard. Les médecins ont dit que ça arrivait parfois. Alisen ne s'en est jamais remise. C'est peut-être ça qui a tout déclenché… toujours est-il que quelques mois plus tard, nous étions envoyés à Ishbal. Inutile de t'expliquer pourquoi, tu étais présente. Mais peu de temps après notre arrivée dans la guerre, notre chef de troupe a remarqué qu'il y avait des fuites. Quelqu'un fournissait des infos à l'ennemi et après enquête, j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait d'Alisen. J'ai voulu lui parler, j'ai voulu comprendre… mais quand je l'ai questionnée, elle a sortit son arme et m'a tiré dessus. Elle allait me tuer alors je me suis défendu et… je… je l'ai tuée. Je l'aimais tellement mais… je n'ai jamais dis la vérité. J'ai fais croire à tout le monde qu'elle avait été tuée par un groupe d'Ishbal. Je ne voulais pas salir sa mémoire. Je voulais qu'elle est les honneurs et un enterrement digne. Mais après ça, je ne ressentais plus aucune émotion. J'ai tué des tas d'Ishbal sans aucun scrupule. Je le regrette énormément aujourd'hui mais à l'époque je pensais qu'ils ne méritaient pas de vivre puisqu'elle était morte. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre mais j'ai surmonté ma tristesse. Non sans avoir tenté de mettre fin à mes jours. (NDA : décidément, ils veulent tous se sucider dans l'armée !) Et puis j'ai fais la connaissance de Roy après la guerre et tout comme mon frère, j'ai voulu l'aider à faire changer les choses.

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de daniel. Sylvia ne savait pas quoi dire. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une chose pareil. Daniel était si joyeux, toujours à plaisanter. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il cachait un tel secret et une telle douleur.

#Daniel, je suis vraiment désolé. Je…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sylvia se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était Roy.

#Roy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Sylvia.

#Je pourrais te poser la même question.

#Daniel m'a invité à déjeuner.

#Ah ok. Je vais pas vous déranger alors.

#Tu peux rester si tu veux, intervint Daniel qui n'avait plus très envie de rester seul avec Sylvia après ce qui venait de se passer.

#Oui, bonne idée ! Dit Sylvia, qui elle non plus ne souhaitait pas rester seule avec Daniel.

#Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Roy qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

#Oui, oui, entre, dit Daniel en allant ranger la bague et la photo. Je vais rajouter des pâtes. Sylvia, si tu pouvais mettre une assiette supplémentaire.

Roy mangea donc en compagnie de daniel et Sylvia. L'ambiance était plutôt gênée. Roy ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voyait qu'entre Daniel et Sylvia, quelque chose clochait mais il ne savait pas s'il devait demander ce qui se passait ou se taire. Il choisit la 2ème solution. Sylvia, quant à elle, était gênée vis-à-vis de Daniel. Elle n'osait pas parler en présence de Roy, mais de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Daniel, lui, avait la tête ailleurs. Il se remémorait les moments passés avec Alisen et le si peu de temps qu'ils avaient eu avec leur fille. Ils avaient été heureux tous les trois, très heureux ; mais du jour au lendemain, le rêve s'était brisé et était devenu cauchemar.

#Daniel ? Ca va aller ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, demanda Roy.

Daniel ne répondit rien. Il avait prit sa tête dans ses mains et regardait son assiette sans la voir. Il était totalement coupé du monde extérieur.

#On devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Roy à Sylvia.

#Je ne sais pas… Daniel ? Tu m'entends ?

#Pourquoi… dit-il dans un murmure.

(NDA : A ce moment de l'histoire, la narratrice est complètement pétée, et ne sait pas du tout où tout ça va la mener. Elle s'excuse d'avance si ce qui suit n'a pas de sens, est zarb ou autre.)

#Quoi ?

#Pourquoi… répéta t-il un peu plus fort. Pourquoi…

#Roy, aide-moi, on va le coucher, dit Sylvia.

Roy et Sylvia se levèrent et emmenèrent Daniel dans sa chambre où il le couchèrent sur son lit. Sylvia ferma les volets et s'approcha de Daniel.

#Il faut que tu te repose, d'accord ? Dit-elle. Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

Elle ressortit alors en compagnie de Roy.

#Tu peux m'expliquer là ? Demanda t-il.

#Oui, viens t'asseoir.

Elle lui raconta alors toute l'histoire de Daniel. Roy n'en revenait pas.

#J'en reviens pas ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'en a jamais parlé ? J'aurais jamais imaginé un truc pareil. Il n'a jamais rien laissé paraître. Il est toujours en train de plaisanter, toujours de bonne humeur.

#Oui je sais. Ca doit-être pour ça qu'il réagit comme ça. C'est la 1ère fois qu'il en parle. Ca a dû faire remonter des souvenirs qui auraient mieux fait de rester enfouis.

#Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

#Rien. Il faut le laisser se reposer. Je vais lui laisser un mot sur la table et on y va. On ne sert à rien ici.

Ils sortirent donc et une fois dehors, Roy dit à Sylvia :

#Si j'étais venu, c'était pour lui demander de me remettre son rapport, d'ailleurs toi aussi. Demain à 17h au plus tard.

#Ok, pas de problèmes.

Ils se séparèrent à un carrefour et 15min après, Sylvia arriva chez elle. Elle décida tout d'abord de se faire couler un bain pour se détendre un peu et réfléchir. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la chaleur de l'eau. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même de n'avoir pas remarqué qu'au fond de lui, il cachait un passé douloureux. Habituellement elle s'en rendait compte quand quelque chose clochait, et pourtant là non.

Elle resta 30min à se prélasser puis se décida à commencer à bosser un peu sur le rapport de Roy car un autre dossier l'attendait. Vers 8h, le téléphone sonna, et après elle se remit au travail jusqu'à 1h du mat et se coucha. Elle mit beaucoup de temps à trouver le sommeil et fini par se lever à 6h. La journée serait longue et difficile. Elle prit une douche froide et prit tous ses documents puis sorti et parti pour le QG. Quand elle arriva il n'y avait quasiment personne et elle fut donc seul dans le bureau de Roy et tous ceux qui étaient à ses ordres. Elle passa donc tout son temps à lire des papiers et à taper son rapport pour Roy.

Un peu avant 9h00, le Lieutenant Hawkeye, accompagnée de Black Hayate, arriva dans le bureau. A peine 2 min plus tard, Fuery et Breda débarquèrent et à 9h pile, Roy entra. Il eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte que Daniel la rouvrait. Roy alla s'installer à son bureau.

#Sylvia ? T'en est où de ton rapport ? Demanda Roy.

#Hein ? Dit Sylvia en relevant la tête. Ha ! J'ai pas encore fini, mais je suis dessus.

#Un rapport ? Quel rapport ? Demanda Daniel.

#Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'es pas au courant. Sylvia et toi, vous devez ma fournir un rapport sur ce qui s'est passé à Rizenbull… et avant 17h, répondit Roy.

#Quoi ! C'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ! Tu pouvais pas le faire avant ?

Roy eut un moment de silence.

#C'est que… c'est pour ça que j'étais venu hier…

#Ah….. d'accord…

Riza, Fuery et Breda se regardèrent sans comprendre.

Sylvia ne bougea pas de son bureau et passa son temps jusqu'à 10h sur le rapport à remettre à Roy. Elle se leva alors et le lui amena sans rien dire avant de retourner à sa place pour finir le plus rapidement possible son dossier pour le Généralissime Haruko. A 12h, ils décidèrent de partir manger, mais elle resta là, la tête ailleurs et un dossier quasi fini devant elle.

A 12h20, Daniel revint. Il avait mangé rapidement pour pouvoir finir son rapport à temps. Quand il entra dans le bureau, Sylvia était encore là, à travailler. Il s'ssit à son bureau, en face de Sylvia. Après plusieurs coup d'œil jeté à la jeune femme, il se décida enfin à rompre le silence.

#Ca… Ca va ? Demanda t-il.

#Mmm… fit-elle sans lever la tête de ses papiers.

Daniel ne dit rien de plus. Soit Sylvia était trop absorbée par son travail, soit elle lui en voulait. Il préférait penser que c'était la première solution mais au fond de lui, c'était la deuxième solution qui s'imposait. Il ne lui en voulait pas et comprenait parfaitement. Comment avez t-il pût tout gâcher aussi vite ?

Levant la tête et remarquant la tête que faisait Daniel, elle posa le papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

#Daniel, je… c'est juste que… j'ai des tas de trucs important à faire… et je… je suis sincèrement désolée pour toi et ce qui s'est passé, mais je dois absolument finir ça, c'est urgent.

#Ouais, je comprends. J'ai aussi mon rapport à finir. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais…

Elle acquiesça silencieusement sans laisser paraître ses véritables sentiments. Quand elle eut fini à 14h, elle prit sa veste et se dirigea vers le bureau de Haruko. Elle lui remit son dossier mais avant de partir, elle lui demanda la permission de prendre de nouveau des jours de congés, c'était important, il les lui accorda. Elle se dirigea vers les téléphones et appela son beau-frère.

#Allô Eric. C'est Sylvia….. Ca va?… Ok, c'est bon, j'arrive ce soir. Bisous.

Daniel qui passait par-là entendit la courte conversation. A ce que dit Sylvia, Daniel compris immédiatement. Si Sylvia semblait distante avec lui, ce n'était pas à cause de ce qui c'était passé la veille mais parce qu'elle sortait déjà avec quelqu'un.

#Tu t'en va quelque part ? Dit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

#Oui, mais j'ai franchement pas envie d'en parler, dit-elle de sa voix neutre.

#Le contraire m'aurait étonné !

#Quoi ? Fit-elle un peu larguée.

#Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu réagis comme ça avec moi ! Je n'imaginais pas que tu étais ce genre de fille !

#Hein ? Comment ça ? Bordel Daniel tu vas t'expliquer clairement merde !

Son calme habituel venait de s'envoler à cause de problèmes bien trop importants.

#Tu as très bien compris ! J'peux au moins savoir depuis quand tu sors avec lui ?

#QUOI ! Non mais tu te fou de ma gueule ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est mon petit ami ! Bordel Daniel, c'est mon beau-frère ! Ma sœur est dans le coma ! Ma pauvre conne de mère à pété un câble et l'a poignardée ; ma nièce est également blessée mais elle s'en sortira ! Alors si je me tire c'est pas pour mon plaisir ! Alors si c'est pour me faire une crise de jalousie fou moi la paix !

#Ah… je savais pas. Désolé. J'ai mal interprété… je m'excuse… sincèrement, je suis désolé… mais avec ce qui s'est passé… j'ai pas envie de te perdre… je… pardon.

Et il commença à s'éloigner. Elle eut un profond soupir et toute sa colère retomba d'un coup.

#Attend, c'est pas grave… je suis complètement à bout de nerfs en ce moment, et c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Daniel s'arrêta et se retourna.

#Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Elle le regarda interloquée.

#Euh non, je vais me débrouiller merci…

#Comme tu veux…

Sylvia prit la direction de son appart. Daniel la suivit à son insu. Il n'avait jamais eut l'intention de la laisser partir seule.

Arrivée chez elle, Sylvia eut de nouveau un soupir et murmura un vague « fait chier ! ». Elle sortit ses clefs de sa poche et entra chez elle.

Après 10min d'attente, Daniel vit enfin Sylvia ressortir, un sac en cuir en bandoulière sur l'épaule. Elle se dirigea vers la gare, toujours suivit par un Daniel plus que jamais déterminé.

Après un bon bout de temps de trajet, elle descendit à une gare dans un petit village. La nuit était en train de tomber.

Daniel descendit à la suite de Sylvia… problème ! Il n'avait plis d'endroit où se cacher.

La jeune se retourna pour voir Daniel sur le quai.

#Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là bordel !

#Oh ! Sylvia ! Ca pour une surprise ! Si j'avais su que je te trouverais ici.

#Juste une chose. T'as décidé de me faire chier longtemps ?

#Qui ça ? Moi ?… Mais non voyons… c'est juste que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te laisser partir toute seule dans une telle situation… tu comprends ? Dit-il avec espoir.

#Je comprends surtout que ça ne va pas m'aider, ta présence. Et puis face à ma mère et mon beau-père je suis pas celle que tu connais…

#C'est pas grave, je te connaîtrais un peu mieux comme ça !

A croire que les soupirs étaient devenus son meilleur moyen de communication, la jeune femme soupira.

#Tu m'as rarement vu énervée daniel, et quand je péte un câble vaut mieux pas être présent, surtout si ça a un rapport avec ma mère et mon beau-père.

#Justement, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour te calmer un peu… il paraît que je me débrouille bien question massage, dit-il avec un sourire.

#Tu te seras pris un pain avant de pouvoir me toucher. Je réagis au quart de tour, c'est une des rares choses positives que m'a apportée la Guerre d'Ishbal.

#Tant que c'est pas sur la gauche… ma coupure n'est pas totalement cicatrisée…

La jeune femme soupira(NDA : MDR) et abandonna.

#Et puis merde, fait comme tu veux, mais prends tes responsabilités.

Et elle partit en direction de la sortie du village, vers chez son beau-frère, il y en aurait pour 1h de marche.

Daniel la rattrapa en courant.

#Je savais pas que tes parents étaient divorcés…

#J'ai pas connu mon père. Je sais même pas qui c'est… Et puis d'abord, je t'ais jamais parlé de ma famille…

#… Maintenant que tu l'dis… En fait je sais rien de toi. Et tu sais rien de moi. C'est bizarre, depuis 5 ans qu'on se connaît, on a jamais vraiment fait connaissance…

#J'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ma famille. Si je suis allée à Centrale c'était pour m'en libérer.

#C'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation.

Elle lui sourit puis reporta son attention sur la « route ».

#Au fait, je pourrais appeler le QG de chez toi ? J'ai pas prévenu que je partais…

La jeune femme se frappa le front d'un air désespéré. Puis retrouvant toute son habituel froideur, elle dit :

#On va chez mon beau-frère, je pense qu'il voudra bien, mais Roy risque de criser.

#J'ai l'habitude, de toute façon, il crise tout le temps… Heureusement qu'il peut pas me cramer la gueule par téléphone.

Elle secoua la tête de façon négative.

#Si ça peut t'intéresser, on en a en gros pour 1h à marcher.

#Chouette ! J'ai pas eu le temps de faire mon jogging ce matin. On court ? On arrivera plus vite comme ça.

#Cours si tu veux mais moi je marche. J'ai dû dormir 4h cette nuit et malgré le bol de café serré que je suis pris chez moi avant de venir prendre le train, j'ai envie de pioncer tout sachant que je ne fermerais pas l'œil…

#Ouais, sauf que je sais pas où c'est moi chez ton beau-frère. Si je pars devant je vais me perdre. C'est pire que Rizenbull ici.

#C'est pas compliqué mais je suis incapable de t'expliquer, en fait ça me fait chier de t'expliquer…

#Pas grave. J'allais pas te laisser toute seule. Au pire, je peux te porter…

Pour toute réponse, il se fit gentillement frapper le haut du crâne.

#Tu vas pas recommencer ! T'avais arrêté et c'était très bien. J'ai eu droit à 4 ou 5 jours de vacances.

#Faut reprendre les bonnes habitudes…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et lui attrapa la main pour lui faire prendre un petit sentier, traverser un ruisseau et remonter une pente. Ils parcoururent ainsi plusieurs kilomètres de sentier pas très praticable et finirent par retomber sur une « route ». Ils la suivirent pendant 15min et finirent par arriver à une maison.

#Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué, dit-elle en lui faisant un léger sourire.

#Non ! Pas du tout, dit-il ironiquement. En tout cas, ça confirme ce que je pensais : C'est le trou du cul du monde ici !


	5. Partie 5

La jeune femme s'approcha de la porte et frappa. Un homme de ses âges lui ouvrit et, la reconnaissant, la serra dans ses bras.

#Eric, je suis désolée, j'ai pas pu venir plus tôt… Comment va Mathilde ?

#Mieux que sa mère c'est sûr…

Puis, avisant Daniel qui regardait la scène.

#Qui est-ce ?

#Un ami… Il tenait absolument à venir avec moi et ne m'a pas laissé le choix, d'ailleurs, s'il pouvait emprunter le téléphone…

#Ok, pas de problème.

#Merci. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. D'ailleurs, je risque de raccrocher avant la fin de la « conversation ».

#C'est dans le salon.

Il lui indiqua le chemin, et Daniel prit la direction indiquée.

#Je suis content que tu sois venue Sylvia.

#Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Je vais régler le problème de ma mère demain au plus tôt, et ensuite j'irai voir Katia. Et puis je devrais rentrer.

#Tu fais déjà beaucoup en venant ici. La chambre est prête. Tu veux que j'en prépare une autre pour ton ami ?

#Non, ça ira, on va se débrouiller.

#Ok, je vois, dit-il en faisant un rapide sourire.

Daniel composa le numéro du bureau de Roy. Après 3 sonneries, Roy décrocha.

#Roy Mustang.

#Salut Roy. C'est Daniel.

#Daniel? Mais bon sang, où t'es?

#Euh… avec Sylvia. Je l'ai suivie… on est chez son beau-frère.

#TU TE FOU DE MA GUEULE ! BORDEL DE MERDE DANIEL ! QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VA GRANDIR UN PEU ? C'EST PAS POSSIBLE UN CRETIN PAREIL ! QU'EST–CE QUE JE VAIS DIRE A HAKURO MOI ?

#Tu te débrouille. A plus !

Et il raccrocha sans écouter ce que Roy venait de crier dans le combiné. Il alla ensuite rejoindre Eric et Sylvia.

#C'est fait. Roy a un peu gueulé mais il s'en remettra.

#Juste un peu ? Demanda t-elle ironiquement.

#Ben, comme d'hab quoi, dit-il sur un ton un peu léger.

#Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Demanda Eric.

#Ca ira pour moi t'inquiète pas, dit-elle.

#Sylvia ! Faudrait que tu bouffes un peu des fois. Tu va nous faire de l'hypoglycémie.

#Ca va j'te dis…

#Viens pas te plaindre après si tu as faim. En tout cas, j'veux bien manger un petit truc et après au dodo !

Eric lui prépara un sandwich que Daniel mangea avec appétit. Lui et Sylvia allèrent ensuite se coucher.

#Tu veux que je dorme par terre ? Proposa Daniel.

#Et après tu auras mal au dos et tu vas me rabâcher les oreilles avec ça toute la journée… non merci.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre.

#Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour ta mère ? Demanda Daniel qui s'avait s'être engagé sur un terrain miné.

La jeune femme s'allongea sur les couvertures(NDA : Elle est encore habillée et a juste enlevée ses chaussures).

#Ben… je vais démolir mon beau-père s'il ne veut pas qu'on l'envoie dans un asile et je vais le massacrer verbalement… les habitudes quoi…

#Sympathique… mais je t'interdis d'user d'Alchimie.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Elle venait de s'endormir. (NDA : Rapide à pioncer la fille !)

#Sylvia ? …

Voyant qu'elle s'était endormie, il s'approcha du lit et ramena la couverture sur elle. Il lui baisa le front et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil prés de la fenêtre. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir malgré l'inconfort de la situation. Environ 2h après s'être endormi, il tomba du fauteuil et se retrouva à pioncer sur le sol(NDA : Après Vato et Breda(cf un épisode de FMA), c'est au tours de Daniel de tomber de sa chaise !)

Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil se levait. Elle remarqua les couvertures et fut touchée par le geste. En ce levant, elle chercha Daniel du regard, elle le vit par terre prés du fauteuil. Elle prit une couverture et la posa sur lui et déposa sa tête sur un oreiller sans pour autant que Daniel ne se réveil. Elle sortit sans faire un bruit en direction de la salle de bain pour se changer puis elle posa un mot sur la table du salon disant qu'elle allait faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Daniel se réveilla 20min après Sylvia. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi avec une couverture et encore moins s'être endormi par terre. Quand il se leva, il avait vaguement mal au dos mais ressentais en revanche une forte douleur au cou. Quelle idée d'avoir voulu dormir dans un fauteuil !

Il descendit dans le salon et trouva le mot laissé par Sylvia. Il se dépêcha de sortir. Quel chemin prendre ? Il pouvait déjà éliminer celui par lequel ils étaient arrivés la veille. Il n'en restait plus que deux… gauche ou droite ? Gauche. Il partit en courant pour pouvoir la rattraper. Par chance, il ne s'était pas trompé de chemin et ne tarda pas à la voir apparaître plusieurs mètres devant.

#Sylvia !

Elle se retourna et vit Daniel arriver en courant.

#Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

#Mon jogging…

#Tu te fou de ma gueule !

#Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de m'entretenir ?

La réponse fut une baffe sur la tête, assez forte.

#Tu fais chier !

#Oui mais là c'est toi qui m'emmerde !

#C'est pas une raison… est-ce que je te frappe moi ? Non, alors tu te calme ! Merde.

#Mais moi je te suis pas quand tu veux être seul !

#Mouais… mais euh… et puis merde ! Si je te suis c'est que je tiens à toi. Ok ? Tu vas quand même pas me le reprocher ?

Elle soupira et reprit sa route, après l'avoir frappé à l'épaule.

Daniel ne dit rien. Il se contenta de faire ce qu'il avait prit l'habitude de faire, la suivre. (NDA : gentil toutou… lol ) Quand ils arrivèrent chez les parents de la jeune femme, Sylvia lui dit :

#T'as encore une chance de faire demi-tour…

#Hors de question !

#Tu sais que tu es chiant !

#Ouais. Ca pose un problème ?

#OUI !

#Tanpis, faudra t'y faire. Bon alors, on entre ou on passe la journée devant la porte ?

(NDA : Mais pourquoi on les a foutu ensemble vu qu'ils se prennent tout le temps la tête ?)

La jeune femme frappa à la porte et un homme de 53 ans lui ouvrit. Voyant qui se tenait devant la porte, son teint pali légèrement. Elle laissa alors libre court à sa colère.

#CA FAIT 2 ANS QUE JE DIS QU'ON DOIT LA FAIRE INTERNER ! ET BIEN MAINTENANT J'ESPERE QUE TU VAS FAIRE CE QUE JE DIS ! TA PROPRE FILLE ET TA PETITE FILLE ONT ETE BLESSES ! ON NE SAIT MEME PAS SI KATIA VA SURVIVRE !

(NDA en réponse à l'autre : C'est justement pour ça qu'ils sont ensemble ! Ne dit-on pas Qui aime bien châtie bien ? lol)

Ca commence fort**…** pensa Daniel.

#Calme-toi Sylvia… dit Daniel.

#… « dit » le beau-père.

Elle ne prêta aucunement attention à Daniel.

#Où elle est ? OU ELLE EST CETTE FOLLE !

#Dans la chambre… au 1er… mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Sylvia était entrée et montait déjà l'escalier.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied.

#Sylvia, dit la femme de 48 ans. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma chérie ?

#Je ne suis pas ta chérie ! Compris ! Et tu vas faire ta valise, tu déménage.

#Et pourquoi donc ?

#Tu as faillit tuer ta petite fille, ta fille est dans le coma… tu t'en rappel j'espère !

#Oh ça… oui…

Daniel était dans l'encadrement de la porte ; il avait suivit Sylvia dans l'escalier. (NDA : Comme d'hab quoi…)

#Sylvia, calme-toi s'il te plaît, lui dit Daniel.

Il se prit de nouveau un vent par la jeune femme. Elle avait même oublié sa présence. Elle prit sa mère par le poignet pour la faire se lever de son fauteuil.

#Tu es fier de toi ma fille ? Tu envoi une femme chez les fous, ta propre mère ; tu ne vaux rien… Que pense ces familles que tu as déchirées pendant cette guerre ? Regarde-toi, tu fais la même chose avec ta propre famille !

Sylvia n'y tenant plus, lui balança une gifle monumentale.

#Moi au moins je n'ai pas tenté de tuer ma fille !

#Normal, tu n'en as pas.

Sylvia ne répondit pas.

#Oui, tu n'en as pas car tu n'as pas été capable de mener ta grossesse à terme…

#Ce n'était en rien ma faute et d'ailleurs c'est mieux ainsi… Et puis merde !

Elle posa sa main droite sur sa mère et ses vêtements se transformèrent en liens pour serrer ses poignets.

#Et tu fermes ta gueule !

Daniel ne savait pas trop s'il avait bien entendu… Sylvia aurait été enceinte… Mais venant d'elle, cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit… et après tout, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa femme non plus. En fait, il ne voulait pas savoir, c'était sa vie à elle. Ca ne le regardait pas.

Elle se retourna, suivit de sa mère, et vit Daniel. Il avait tout entendu ; il faudrait peut-être qu'elle lui parle… peut-être. Elle prit un téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait depuis un bon moment, celui de l'asile. Ils arriveraient dans 2h30, elle avait mis les choses au clair avec son beau-père et celui-ci avait accepté de signer pour que sa femme soit internée.

#C'est qui lui ? Ton nouvel amant ? Tu comptes les collectionner ?

Sylvia soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

#Un simple ami, dit Daniel.

(NDA : Nous avons donc affaire à une relation ambiguë)

#Laisse la à ses délires, dit-elle en sortant une cigarette et un briquet de sa poche.

Elle l'alluma et commença à fumer. Daniel s'approcha de Sylvia et lui arracha la cigarette de la bouche et la jeta par une fenêtre ouverte.

#C'était convenu que t'arrêtais !

Elle soupira. (NDA : Putain ! Elle sait faire que ça…)

#Si tu me trouve un moyen de me détendre…

#Je t'avais parlé de massages hier…

#…

Je prends ça pour un oui.

Il se plaça derrière la jeune femme et commença à lui masser les épaules. Elle ferma les yeux et décida de se détendre, mais il aurait fallut qu'elle trouve une pensé non stressante, et elle ne la trouva pas.

#Pourquoi tu es devenu militaire ? Tu aurais dû faire masseur…

#J'y ai pensé… mais on était mieux payé dans l'armée, dit-il avec un sourire.

#Mmm… C'est une bonne raison… ou masseur dans l'armée.

#Existe pas. Mais je pourrais l'inventer. C'est pas une mauvaise idée…

Cette fois-ci, elle finit par se détendre.

#Et tu dis que ce n'est pas un de tes nombreux amants ?

#La ferme la vieille ! Dit Daniel qui voulait profiter de ce moment particulier avec Sylvia sans être dérangé, et encore moins par cette femme.

Sylvia sourit. (NDA : Putain ! Font vraiment que ça…)

#Laisse la à ses délires… et si ça peut lui faire plaisir…

#Ce qui sous-entends ? Demanda Daniel

#Je t'expliquerais plus tard…

Faites gaffe à vous mon petit monsieur. Ma fille va vous jeter comme une vieille chaussette quand elle en aura marre de vous.

#Et tu as fait quoi de mon père ?

#C'est lui qui est parti !

#Mais oui bien sûr, et c'est pour ça que tu veux pas me dire qui c'est ?

#J'me souviens plus de son nom… et puis ça t'avancerais à quoi ?

#Connaître sa tronche… c'est toujours quelque chose…

#Aucun intérêt. Si ça se trouve, il est mort.

#Et puis merde.

Deux heures plus tard, les gars de l'asile arrivèrent enfin. Les papiers furent signés et la mère de Sylvia quitta enfin la maison familiale.

Daniel et Sylvia repartirent alors en direction de la maison de son beau-frère.

#Alors ? Tu devais m'expliquer un truc il me semble. L'histoire du sous-entendu.

"Ah oui…

Elle se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa.

#Tu comprends ?

#J'suis pas sûr. Recommence pour voir…

Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire.

#C'est donc officiel ? Pour nous deux j'veux dire.

#Faut croire…

Il la prit par la taille et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent chez Eric.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Eric ne put s'empêcher de sourire. (NDA : Putain de bordel de merde à la con !)

#Vous avez faim je suppose ?

#Après toutes les émotions de la matinée, ça ne fait aucun doute.

#Mouais…

Ils allèrent donc manger. L'après-midi, ils prirent la voiture d'Eric pour aller à l'hôpital.

#Je vais rester dans la voiture, dit Daniel une fois qu'ils furent arrivés.

#Tu vas pas passer l'après-midi là, dit Sylvia.

#Pourquoi pas ? Je vais vous gêner si je viens…

#Mais non…

Elle l'attrapa par la main pour le faire sortir de la voiture.

#Au pire tu resteras dans la cafétéria.

#Bon ok. Apparemment j'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon…

#Non.

Ils suivirent donc Eric et allèrent d'abord voir sa fille. Elle devait rester aliter un moment mais son état s'améliorait. La jeune fille de 6 ans était pourtant « joyeuse » et voir sa tante lui remonta un peu le moral. Puis ils allèrent voir Katia, endormie, sans que l'on ne sache si un jour elle se réveillerait. Sylvia avait un air dépité que jamais Daniel ne lui avait vu.

Daniel s'assit au fond de la chambre. Tout ça était bien trop déprimant pour lui. Cette pauvre femme n'avait rien demandé et maintenant elle était dans le coma. Pourquoi les gens innocents devaient-ils supporter de tel malheur ? Dans ce genre de situation, l'échange équivalent, qui devait pourtant régir le monde, n'était qu'une absurdité. Qu'avait gagné cette femme dans son malheur ? (NDA : Très bonne question…)

Ils restèrent pendant 3h puis décidèrent de partir. Ils dirent au revoir à Mathilde, ainsi qu'à Katia.

Ils rentrèrent, mangèrent et se couchèrent. Mais cette fois Daniel accepta de dormir dans le lit avec Sylvia. La nuit précédente n'avait pas été d'un grand repos.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

#Daniel… pour ce matin… dans la chambre avec ma mère…. Je … je sais pas ce que tu as entendu ou ce que tu as compris…

#Aucune importance. Je veux pas savoir. C'est ton passé et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler.

#Je te remercie…

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

Daniel se coucha à côté d'elle, passa son bras droit autour de sa taille, et lui fit un léger bisou dans le cou. (NDA : Pour les esprits mal placés, je précise qu'il ne va rien se passer !) (NDA : Je confirme.)

Elle s'endormie dans ses bras. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avant lui. Elle passa sa main sur son visage pour le réveiller en douceur. Daniel ouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire(NDA : Et oui, un de plus) en voyant le visage de Sylvia.

#Bien dormi ?

#Mieux qu'hier, c'est certains. Et toi ?

#Un peu mieux… t'es très confortable…

#Merci, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

#Bien sûr. Bon, va falloir y aller… Je prendrais une douche chez moi.

Elle se leva.

#Moi aussi. De toute façon, faudra que je me change. Que je sois au moins correct quand je me ferais engueuler par Roy…

Il se leva à son tour et mit ses chaussures. Ils descendirent prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner, puis dire au revoir à Eric. Daniel le remercia de l'avoir accepté chez lui.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare avant l'arrivée du train. Ils arrivèrent à Centrale à 13h.

#Bon, ben on se retrouve au bureau. A toute à l'heure, dit Daniel en déposant un baiser sur la joue gauche de Sylvia.

Puis il prit la direction de son appart pour prendre une douche et se changer.

Sylvia rentra chez elle, se prit une douche et repassa ses vêtements militaires. Elle se dirigea vers le QG, sachant que des dossiers l'attendaient de nouveau. Quand elle arriva, Daniel n'était pas encore là. Roy la regarda d'un œil un peu inquiet mais ne dit rien.

Daniel arriva enfin, légèrement anxieux et avec la peur de se faire cramer la gueule par Roy. Il entra dans le bureau comme si de rien n'était, espérant contre toute attente que Roy ne dirait rien.

#Daniel… tu m'expliques ? Fit Roy de mauvaise humeur.

#Y'a rien à expliquer. Je t'ais déjà tout dit au téléphone l'autre jour.

#ET TU M'A LAISSE ME DEMERDER AVEC HAKURO !

#Désolé. Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le prévenir.

#TU N'ES QU'UN ABRUTI IMMATURE !

#Oui, je sais. J'suis vraiment désolé, je voulais pas te foutre dans la merde. J'irais voir Hakuro et je lui expliquerais.

#T'AS PLUTOT INTERET A Y ALLER MAINTENANT !

#Tout de suite ? … A vos ordres Général !

Et Daniel ressorti en prenant la direction du bureau du Généralissime.

#Mollo Roy… dit Sylvia.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Daniel revint, un air neutre sur le visage. Il s'installa à son bureau sans regarder Roy et s'attela à ses dossiers en retard.

Un coup de pied dans les jambes de Daniel de la part de Sylvia le fit lever le nez de ses dossiers.

#J'ai reculé d'un rang…

#Abruti…

#Merci, c'est pour toi que j'ai fais ça mais bon…

#Je t'ai jamais demandé de venir…

(NDA : Putain ! Mais savent faire que se prendre la tête !)

#Peut-être, mais tu l'as pas regretté à ce que je sache !

#Oui mais t'en a pris pour ton grade… t'as de la chance que ce soit pas pire.

#Un grade ça se récupère ! Mais t'avise pas de repartir comme ça parce que la prochaine fois que je quitte mon post sans prévenir, je suis viré…

#Y'aura pas de prochaine fois, dit-elle d'une voix amère.

#On dirait un vieux couple, murmura Fuery à Breda.

#La ferme Sergent Chef ! Dit Daniel énervé.

Sylvia soupira en levant les yeux au plafond. Elle se remit à sa paperasse.

Merci à Hawkeye pour ces review! Ca me fait trés plaisirs.

Et puis ba comme d'hab, la suite mercredi.

... Comme tout le monde fait ça à la fin des ses chapitres, y'a pas de raisons que je m'y mette pas donc: REVIEWER!(pas sûre que ça s'écrive comme ça par contre...)


	6. Partie 6

Après une heure d'un long silence :

#Au fait, où sont Ed et Al ? Demanda Daniel.

#Ils vont venir dans 1h, dit Riza.

#Ca me dis pas où ils sont…

…

#C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'la ferme.

#Bonne idée, fit Roy.

#C'était pas à toi que je causais !

#Désespérant… murmura t-il mais assez fort pour que Daniel l'entende.

#Si t'as un problème, tu me le dis en face Roy et non pas en murmurant dans ta barbe !

Le ton commençait à monter.

#Oui, j'ai un problème…. Evite les réactions immatures à l'avenir.

#Il a pas tord Daniel… dit Sylvia.

#MAIS FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! Gueula Daniel.

Il se leva alors, jeta son « truc avec son nom dessus »(NDA : le triangle sur le bureau des gens, style les avocats) et commença à ranger ses affaires.

#Et tu fou quoi là ? Demanda Roy.

Sylvia regarda Daniel commencer à ranger ; il était très susceptible….

Daniel ne répondit pas. Il finit de ranger ses papiers, puis il arracha ses galons et les posa violemment sur son bureau. Il prit alors la direction de la porte, sa veste sur un bras et ses papiers sous l'autre.

Roy l'attrapa par l'épaule et une fois Daniel face à lui, il lui mit un pain en pleine gueule.

#Tu vois, c'est ce genre de réaction que j'aimerais que tu arrêtes !

Pour toute réponse, Roy se prit lui aussi un coup de poing.

#Lâche-moi la grappe !

Un coup d'œil rapide entre elles et Riza et Sylvia se dirigèrent vers les deux garçons.

Riza attrapa Roy par le bras pour l'éloigner et Sylvia en fit autant avec Daniel, mais celui-ci la repoussa violemment.

#Putain ! Tu vas te calmer merde ! Qu'on cause calmement ! Dit-elle en lui rechoppant le bras et en se plaçant face à lui.

#Laisse-moi tranquille Sylvia ! De toute façon y'a rien à dire ! Je quitte l'armée un point c'est tout ! J'en ai marre alors me faites pas chier ou ça pourrait mal finir ! Et maintenant lâche-moi !

#C'est hors de question ! Elle parlait avec une voix calme. Tu vas te calmer et te détendre.

Daniel la repoussa à nouveau violemment. Il mit ensuite ses gants et créa un mur de glace pour ralentir ses « adversaires » et sortit.

Sylvia se prit le coin du bureau dans le flanc gauche. La douleur se fit violente et elle eut le souffle coupé.

Riza vint voir comment allait Sylvia tandis que Roy s'occupait de faire fondre la glace.

La jeune femme se releva avec l'aide de Riza et posa sa main droite sur son ancienne blessure ; comme elle s'en doutait, elle s'était de nouveau ouverte. Elle suivit Roy dans le couloir. Ils ne tardèrent pas à rattraper Daniel.

Sylvia posa sa main à terre et Daniel fut coincé, ne pouvant bouger ou se servir de l'Alchimie. Quand elle arriva face à lui, elle lui mit une claque magistrale et il eut une trace de sang sur la joue.

#LAISSE-MOI PARTIR ! Cria Daniel plus énervé que jamais.

#Tu vas te calmer avant de blesser quelqu'un d'autre ! C'EST COMPRIS ?

Daniel se débattit sans succès. Sylvia lui foutu une seconde claque.

#ARRETTE DE ME FRAPPER !

#Si tu arrête de bouger, que tu te calmes et que tu promets de nous écouter.

#Pourquoi faire !

Elle soupira mais ne dit rien.

#Y'a rien à dire ! J'me tire c'est tout ! C'est ma vie après tout. C'est moi qui décide bordel ! Alors laisse-moi partir !

#Non, dit-elle doucement.

#POURQUOI ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais s'éloigna, s'adossa au mur du couloir et porta sa main droite sur sa blessure. Daniel, malgré sa colère, ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

#Sylvia ? Ca va ?

#T'occupe pas de moi, tu te calmes c'est tout.

Roy attendait. Sylvia était mieux placée que lui pour calmer Daniel. Celui-ci ne dit rien et regardait toujours Sylvia d'air colérique mais néanmoins inquiet.

#Alors ?

#Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire qu'on en finisse, dit-il en détournant le regard.

#On a encore besoin de toi ici, alors c'est hors de question que tu te tire, c'est ce qu'on aimerait te faire rentrer dans le crâne…

Elle posa sa main droite sur le sol et il fut libéré.

#Besoin de moi ? Tu te fou de ma gueule ! Je sers à rien ici !

#Bien sûr que si, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

#Ah oui ? Donne-moi un exemple s'il te plaît !

#Ne serais-ce que contre les Homonculus.

#Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'ai été très utile, dit-il ironiquement. J'ai faillis y passer, c'est tout ce que j'ai fais. J'aurais peut-être dû d'ailleurs. J'aurais retrouvé Maes comme ça…, en disant cela, sa voix s'était mise à trembler.

#C'est ça qui te fou en rogne ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix toujours calme. Le fait d'avoir perdu ton frère ? On l'appréciait tous ; et tu crois qu'il serait heureux face à ta réaction ?

#J'aurais dû être avec lui ! Au lieu de ça j'étais dans je ne sais quel bled en mission pour l'armée ! Pourquoi est-ce que je resterais ? Elle ne m'a apporté que du malheur… Je n'ai rien gagné en y entrant…

#…

#C'est plutôt sympa pour nous, fit Roy qui s'était calmé.

#Vous avez très bien compris !

Elle soupira. (NDA : désolé…)

#Réfléchis au moins avant de prendre une telle décision, tu as fait beaucoup de sacrifice pour en arriver là où tu es, ne casse pas tout sur un coup de tête.

#Et pourquoi pas d'abord ? Justement. J'ai déjà fais trop de sacrifice. Rester dans l'armée ne m'apportera rien.

#Si tu pars, tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda Roy.

#Masseur.

#… « Firent » Roy et Sylvia.

#Je trouverais bien quelque chose. Vendeur de glace par exemple, j'aurais aucun mal.

#Merde, soit sérieux Daniel, dit Sylvia. Il te reste 3 ans à tirer et après tu peux te barrer.

#A parce que dans 3 ans tu me laisseras partir sans rien dire…

#Dans 3 ans j'aurais peut-être trouvé un truc pour que tu restes encore.

#Mais pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je reste ?

#Parce qu'on a besoin de toi, tout simplement.

En disant cela, la jeune femme glissa le long du mur et serra les dents en tenant sa blessure.

#Sylvia ! S'exclamèrent Roy et Daniel d'une même voix.

#Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit Roy.

Daniel acquiesça et tous 2 la prirent par une épaule pour la transporter jusqu'au 4ème étage.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, elle fut allongée dans un lit et un médecin vint l'examiner. Le diagnostic était sans appel, elle avait besoin de repos ! (NDA : MDR !)

#Mais comment s'est t-elle fais ça ? C'est une blessure ouverte sur une autre qui n'a pas totalement cicatrisé. Il lui faudra du temps pour qu'elle se referme, dit le docteur.

#Un accident, répondit Roy en jetant un regard plus qu'explicite à Daniel.

#Merde ! C'est ma faute… pensa Daniel.

Le médecin ressortit en laissant les 3 militaires seuls.

#J'suis désolé Sylvia…. Je voulais pas te blesser…

#Pas grave… j'ai l'habitude…

#C'est pas une raison. Je voulais pas te frapper… mais j'ai craqué. J'en pouvais plus, il fallait que ça sorte.

#Je vaux pas mieux… Y'en a pas un de vous deux qui sait combien de temps je dois rester là ? J'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi.

#Sylvia, pour une fois, tu va faire ce que je te dis, dit Roy. Tu as besoin de repos alors tu resteras ici autant de temps qu'il le faudra et sans discussion.

Voyant le regard sceptique de la jeune femme, il ajouta :

#C'est un ordre !

#Et je peux pas me reposer chez moi ?

#Non ! J'te connais. Si tu rentres chez toi tu vas bosser. Ici au moins, je suis sûr que tu te reposeras.

#Mais je vais me faire chier ici !

#T'as de la chance. J'offre à Daniel 2 jours de congés pour se remettre les idées en place, je pense qu'il en a besoin, dit Roy avec un regard vers Daniel. Et donc il pourra venir te tenir compagnie. Contente ?

#Qui te dis que je démissionne plus ? Dit Daniel.

#Tu n'as pas le choix, fit Roy. Alors ça te plaît ?

#Sur certains points oui, mais je préfèrerais être chez moi…

#Je t'emmerde Roy, dit Daniel d'un ton neutre.

La jeune femme soupira en souriant. (NDA : Désolé, c'est le double cette fois… Ca devient grave là !)

#… Faut que je rentre chez moi, dit Daniel. Ice m'attend.

#Hein ? Fit Sylvia.

#Mon chat.

#Ah ok. Sympa le nom, ça va bien avec toi, dit Roy.

#Ouais, j'ai pas été chercher loin.

#Bon ben, repose-toi bien, dit Roy.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui caresser délicatement la joue. (NDA : C'est juste fraternel.)

#J'y vais aussi.

Il s'apprêtait à se pencher pour l'embrasser mais arrêta son geste.

#A demain.

#A demain.

Elle les regarda sortir.

#Bordel mais je fais quoi moi ?

Roy et Daniel se séparèrent sans se dire un mot. Daniel rentra chez lui tandis que Roy retournait à son bureau.

#Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Riza.

#Euh, ben, il s'est calmé. Mais je sais pas s'il va tout de même rester…

#Où est le Lieutenant –Colonel White ? Demanda Breda.

#A l'infirmerie.

#Ca s'est si mal passé que ça ! Dit Fuery.

#Ca dépend de quel point de vue ; non mais elle n'a rien de grave, elle doit juste se reposer.

#En tout cas j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique la réaction de Colonel, dit Breda.

#Accumulation de sentiments négatifs envers l'armée, répondit Roy.

#On pourrait avoir les détails ? Demanda Havoc. Parce qu'on travail avec lui quand même.

Roy hésita un moment puis décida de parler mais sans en dire trop.

#Premièrement, il y a le meurtre de Hughes, il vient en plus d'être dégradé au rang de Lieutenant-Colonel… et il a à peine quelques jours, il s'est remémoré un passage de sa vie qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de ses Hommes, il ajouta :

#Sa femme est morte pendant la Guerre d'Ishbal mais je ne vous donnerais pas plus de détails.

Son ton était sans appel. Les autres ne savaient plus quoi dire et tout le monde se remit au boulot.

On frappa à la porte.

#Entrez, dit Riza.

Ed et Al entrèrent donc.

#C'est quoi ces têtes de déterrés ? Fit Ed. Et où sont Hughes et White ? En rencard ?

#Non, il y eut un petit problème. Le Lieutenant-Colonel White est à l'infirmerie et le Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes est rentré chez lui, dit Fuery.

#L'infirmerie ? Le Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes ? Je vois qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en notre absence, fit remarquer Ed.

#Mais pourquoi le Colonel Hughes est-il dégradé au rang de Lieutenant-Colonel ? Demanda Al.

#C'est une longue histoire… dit Roy qui n'avait pas envie de recommencer des explications.

#Bon, ok. On demandera à quelqu'un d'autre… Lieutenant Hawkeye ? Demanda Ed avec espoir.

Le Lieutenant Hawkeye leur expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que Sylvia et Daniel étaient partit sans rien dire.

#Hughes marié ! J'y crois pas ! S'exclama Ed.

#Ed, la ferme, dit Roy sans lever le nez de son bureau.

#… Bon… ok. Il a pas l'air d'humeur aujourd'hui le Général Flamme… Bon ben, on peut s'en aller maintenant que vous avez vu qu'on est encore vivant ?

#Ouais mais je vais continuer à garder mon unique œil sur vous. Je veux votre rapport demain à la même heure, comme d'habitude.

#A vos ordres Général Borgne ! Fit Ed.

#Edward ! Le réprimanda Riza.

#Alàlà… l'amour j'vous jure…

Riza rougit légèrement en baissant les yeux.

#Eh Ed ! Fais attention à pas te faire écraser en sortant du QG. Avec ta taille on pourrait ne pas te voir et te marcher dessus, rétorqua Roy.

#Grrrrrr, grogna Ed.

#Gentil le chien, gentil, réplique Roy.

#Vous allez pas vous y mettre ? Fit Riza.

Al regarda Riza.

#Allez vient Ed, on y va.

Et ils sortirent.

Le lendemain, Daniel rendit visite à Sylvia, accompagné par un jeu d'échec.

La jeune femme était assise en tailleur sur son lit, le regard fixé sur le mur, sans vraiment le voir.

#Salut… dit Daniel.

#Oh… Salut. Désolé, je t'avais pas vu. Ca va ?

#Mouais… Et toi ?

#A part que je veuille me tirer le plus vite possible… Ca va, j'ai connu pire.

#Ca te dis une partie d'échec ?

#Pourquoi pas.

Daniel s'assit en face de Sylvia et ils commencèrent à jouer. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlaient.

#Ton chat va bien ?

#Hein ? Ah… euh, oui, oui.

Le silence reprit le dessus. (NDA : Ca a pas été dur…)

………………………………………………………………………………..

#Ca va ta blessure ?

#Oh… euh oui… faudra juste du temps c'est tout.

#Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais…

#Je sais, tu me l'as dit assez souvent… mais moi aussi je suis désolée pour hier, je me suis un peu emportée…

#T'as pas à t'excuser. Je l'ai un peu cherché… (NDA : Après les soupirs et les sourires, voici venir les « … » lol).

Elle lui sourit comme pour le « rassurer ». Il répondit à son sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa paraître Roy. Il salua Daniel et embrassa Sylvia sur le front.

#J'étais passé voir comment tu allais.

#Ca va…

#Bon, je vous laisse tous les 2, dit Roy.

#A plus tard, dit Sylvia.

#…, « Dit » Daniel.

#Tu lui en veux encore ?

#Je sais pas. Mais je pense plutôt que c'est lui qui m'en veut.

#Et pourquoi il t'en voudrait ?

#Ben, après ce qui s'est passé hier. Mon comportement je veux dire… et puis le fait que je t'ai blessé…

#Ce que je t'ai dit hier, il le pense, on a encore besoin de toi. Et puis il tenait beaucoup à ton frère aussi.

#Je sais bien… Maes et lui étaient les meilleurs amis du monde… Il me manque tellement. Ce n'est pas juste. Il avait une femme et une fille… Je vais lui faire la peau à ce Envy !

Malgré le registre tragique dans lequel il venait de plonger, la jeune femme sourit, amusée, à la remarque de Daniel.

#Ca te fais une raison de rester…

#Pas faux. J'y penserais.

#Je devrais peut-être me lancer dans une carrière politique. Le but : Convaincre les gens…

#Alors toi t'aurais le droit de quitter l'armée et pas moi ! On peut savoir pourquoi ?

#Parce que Roy a besoin de toi, et d'autres comme Ed et Al. Moi… ben… je suis moi, pauvre Alchimiste convalescente qui passe son temps en congé.

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de rire.

#A bah tout de même, fit-elle en souriant pleinement. Tu te dérides.

#Je peux pas passer ma vie à faire la gueule.

#Ben tu étais bien parti pour…

#Je m'excuse pour mon humeur massacrante mais trop de souvenirs douloureux d'un coup ça me réussis pas.

#Ah non merde, tu te rembrunis pas ! Je veux le Daniel blagueur en face de moi, pas celui qui n'a plus de sens de l'humour.

#Désolé, c'est pas volontaire. Faut me laisser le temps.

#Mais arrêt de t'excuser ! Je vais pas te bouffer.

#Désolé… enfin euh… non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Elle soupira, un peu exaspérée.

#Mais c'est toi aussi, tu me perturbe.

#Hein ? Fit-elle étonnée.

#A cause de ton charme, ça me perturbe.

Elle rougit légèrement et remit une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux derrière son oreille.

#Faut pas te sentire gênée, c'est qu'un compliment.

#Pas l'habitude de ça moi…

#Va falloir t'y faire ma vieille !

#Ma vieille ? J'ai 4 ans de moins que toi mon grand.

#Ouais, je sais mais c'est pas pour autant que t'es pas vieille.

#J'ai que 28 ans…

#Et moi 32… J'suis vieux aussi. Bientôt la quarantaine, tu te rends pas compte toi, t'en est encore loin.

#Passe déjà le cap des 35… on en reparlera dans 3 ans.

#On pourrait changer de conversation ? Je vais encore déprimer sinon.

#Tu fais quoi ce weekend ?

#J'ai rien de prévu… pourquoi ?

#Tu voulais changer de sujet, alors je change de sujet…

#T'as pas mieux ? parce que c'est pas avec ça qu'on va aller loin…

#Euh… non, désolé.

#Bah tanpis, on va finir notre partie d'échec.

#C'était à toi.

#A oui !

Après plusieurs parties, une infirmière vint voir Sylvia pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait partir.

#C'est vrai ? S'exclama Sylvia.

L'infirmière acquiesça.

#Merci mon Dieu… fit Sylvia, même si elle n'était pas croyante.

#Allez sortons de là. Je te raccompagne chez toi et je vais rentrer.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Sylvia, elle ouvrit la porte, posa ses clefs sur la table et accrocha son manteau au porte-manteau accroché au mur.

#Fais pas attention au désordre, dit-elle en regardant la pile de livre posée sur sa table et son bureau.

Elle alla tirer le rideau qui séparait sa chambre du reste de la pièce.

Daniel regardait la pièce du pas de la porte.

#Je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

#Tu m'as supportée toute une partie de la journée, tu peux bien rester 5min. Ton chat va pas mourir, il est bien resté 2 jours tout seul quand tu m'as suivi.

#Si tu veux, dit-il en entrant. Comment se fait-il que ton appart soit si petit ?

#Depuis que j'ai débarqué à Centrale à 17-18 ans, j'ai pas déménagée. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

#Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

#Ben… eau, thé, café, whisky, vodka…

#Je bois pas d'alcool. Un café je veux bien par contre.

#Ok, tu me laisse le temps de la faire.

#Oh, si tu n'en as pas te fatigue pas, je prendrais de l'eau.

#Non mais je m'en fais de toute manière.

#Dans ce cas… Tu veux que je t'aide ?

#Non, ça va aller, tu peux t'asseoir, enfin si tu trouves de la place.

Daniel jeta un regard à la pièce pour chercher où s'asseoir et finit par repérer une petite place sur le canapé, entre une pile de papiers et une pile de livres.

Pendant que l'eau chauffait, elle débarrassa le canapé et la table basse.

#Désolé du bordel, mais à part Roy, y'a personne qui passe ici.

#Y'a pas de problème. J'ai été pareil à une époque.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisinière et revint avec une tasse dans chaque main.

#Tu veux du sucre ? J'ai pas l'habitude d'en mettre mais j'en ai.

#Ouais, je veux bien.

#Combien ?

#Un seul ça ira.

Elle lui mit un sucre dans sa tasse et la lui rapporta.

#Merci.

Elle prit une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

#Donc tu es arrivée ici à 17ans ?

#Mouais, après que… enfin après que j'ai avorté.

#…

Daniel bu une gorgée.

#Et toi ? Tu as toujours habité à Centrale ?

#Non. On a grandit à Dublith. Je suis venu ici à mes 20ans pour passer l'examen d'Alchimiste d'Etat et Maes m'a rejoint 1an plus tard.

#Ah ok…

Elle finit sa tasse d'un trait et la posa sur la petite table.

#Et donc tu connais Roy depuis l'examen c'est bien ça ?

#Oui, on a été prit tous les 2.

#J'aurais pas deviné ! Dit-il ironiquement.

Elle lui sourit.

#Au fait, et toi tu fais quoi ce weekend ?

#Suivre les conseils de Roy, enfin essayer.

#Tu as plutôt intérêt. Je veux te retrouver en forme lundi.

#Compte pas sur moi pour sauter dans tous les sens…

Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de lui.

#Alors tu restes ? Fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Voilà voilà. Plusieurs choses: Premièrement, je m'excuse du retard, mais ça faisait trois jours que j'arrivais plus à me connecter à internet. Le problème semble régler donc si tout va bien la suite sera samedi mais je vous promet rien.

Ensuite, réponse aux reviews: Non non! L'histoire de Daniel et Sylvia n'est en rien une transposition de l'histoire des auteurs qui par ailleurs, ne sortent pas ensemble et ne le ferons jamais. On a rien contre les homosexuels mais on en est pas!

Aprés, on tien sà s'excuser pour le peu de fois qu'on voit Ed et Al. Il est vrai que à la base, on voulait faire une histoire avec eux mais on est parti dans notre truc et on les a légèrement oublié. Donc désolé mais on les verra pas beaucoup. Daniel et Sylvia sont devenus les perso principaux...

Et pour le titre... ben si vous avez une idée, faut pas hésiter!

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne... A si, j'oubliais! Y'a un grand nombre de NDA disant désolé ou se genre de truc. Je précise(pour ceux qui pourrait ne pas comprendre) que c'est parce que si vous faite attention, il y a énormément de soupir et de sourire dans ce passage... et dans les autres d'ailleurs.Voilà, c'est tout.

Allez, à samedi j'espère et n'oubliez pas... REVIEWER!


	7. Partie 7

#Je crois bien. J'aurais plus facilement des renseignements pour retrouver Envy.

Elle lui déposa un léger baisé sur la joue. (NDA : Ca fait plus fraternel qu'autre chose.)

#Bonne initiative.

#Merci, dit-il avec un sourire.

#De rien.

#Bon, je vais te laisser profiter de ton chez toi, dit Daniel en reposant la tasse qu'il venait de vider.

#Tu veux rester manger ?

Elle prit les deux tasses et alla les laver.

#Tu crois que tu auras assez manger ? Demanda t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

#Au pire, tu seras au régime. (NDA : Il est pas obèse hein… c'est juste qu'il aime bien manger, un peu comme Ed mais plus modéré quand même)

#Tant que ça se reproduit pas trop souvent j'veux bien.

#Alors je veillerais ç ce que j'ai souvent de quoi manger pour deux.

#Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

#Pourquoi pas.

#Merci, j'apprécie l'intention.

#Mais de rien.

#Euh par contre, si ça te dérange pas, on va faire un peu de ménage, proposa Daniel.

#Non, je venais justement d'y penser…

#Alors c'est parti ! Nettoyage de printemps en Automne !

La jeune femme se laissa aller à en rire et se dirigea vers la table pour en retirer la pile de livres et la poser sur une étagère.

#Hop, hop, hop ! Tu touches pas à ça! C'est trop lourd pour toi, dit rapidement Daniel en enlevant la pile de livres des mains de Sylvia.

#Je ne suis pas handicapée ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

#Non, mais presque.

#Ah ben merci… la prochaine fois tu m'empêcheras de marcher ? Dit-elle en plaisantant.

#C'est pas bête ! En fait, tu vas rester assise sur le canapé, je m'occupe de tout !

#Ah non ! J'ai rien foutu hier aprem et aujourd'hui, je vais plus savoir marcher après moi…

#Je te ferais de la rééduc, c'est pas un problème.

#Mon dieu, en plus de masseur, il fait kiné… en fait, c'est le pied.

#Je peux faire psy si y'a besoin, et je cuisine comme un chef… et je fais le ménage ! C'est t'y pas formidable ?

#Un vrai célibataire quoi… C'est bien ce que je dis, un mec comme toi c'est le pied… mais j'aime bouger bordel !

#Eh ba tu bougeras quand je serais parti. En attendant, tu restes tranquille sur ton canapé et je range. Je te laisserais cuisiner, tu es chez toi quand même…

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le canapé. C'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Daniel s'activa comme un fou pour ranger l'appart de Sylvia de fond en comble. La jeune femme s'amusait à regarder son ami dans cet état de folie.

#C'est toi qui auras besoin d'un psy…

#Je peux toujours m'auto psychanalyser. Ca me coûterait pas cher.

#Tu es déjà dingue…

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et regarda le plafond.

Enfin, après plus d'une heure d'un travail arrassant, (NDA : C'est qu'il y en avait du bordel chez c'te fille !) Daniel se posa sur le bord du canapé pour ne pas écraser Sylvia.

#A y'est ! Fini.

Elle se redressa et fixa l'appart.

#Y'a une tornade qui est passée ?

#Non, c'est moi.

#T'as des talents cachés…

#Je ne me dévoile qu'aux personnes de confiance.

#Alors j'étais pas une personne de confiance avant ?

#Si mais tu vois, j'ai pas tous les jours l'occasion de montrer que je suis un pro du ménage.

#Ben pourquoi pas ? Un jour tu t'éclateras à faire le ménage de tout le bureau…

#Fais gaffe, c'est que je serais capable de le faire…

Elle sourit et se leva pour préparer à manger. Elle fit une omelette.

Après l'omelette, ils mangèrent chacun une pomme, et Daniel se leva pour partir.

#Eh bien merci pour ce repas. Ca m'a fais très plaisir.

Elle se leva et se plaça face à lui.

#S'il te plaît, reste….

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille posa sa tête sur son torse.

Daniel resta bouche bée. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à une telle réaction de la part de Sylvia.

#Mais… et mon chat… dit Daniel qui en fait, ne savait pas quoi dire.

#… va se débrouiller ton chat…

Elle releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Daniel répondit au baisé.

#Je prends ça pour un oui ? Demanda t-elle après s'être un peu reculée.

#Comment pourrais-je refuser une telle invitation ?

Elle haussa les épaules et reposa sa tête sur son torse.

Ils allèrent se coucher et s'endormir rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au matin, Daniel fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil. Il resta un moment là, à regarder Sylvia dormir, puis il se leva sans faire de bruit pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il revint 10min plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel il y avait une tasse de café, un verre de jus d'orange (NDA : Maison bien sûr !) et un pain au lait. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Sylvia et la secoua doucement pour la réveiller.

#Sylvia ?

La jeune femme entrouvrit les yeux et vit Daniel au-dessus d'elle.

#Mmm…

#Il faut se réveiller. Je t'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, dit-il en montrant le plateau.

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir.

#C'est la fête aujourd'hui.

#Profite, ça sera pas comme ça tous les jours. Surtout qu'en temps normal, tu es levée avant moi…

Elle lui sourit amusée.

#Et toi, tu manges pas ?

#Déjà fait.

#Ah bon ?

#Oui, le temps que le café chauffe, j'ai mangé.

#Ah ok.

Elle mangea et Daniel resta à la regarder. Ils discutèrent pendant ce temps.

Après avoir fini son petit-déjeuner, Sylvia se leva et s'habilla.

#Je vais.. peut-être y aller maintenant. Merci pour cette soirée Sylvia.

#De rien. Passe le bonjour à ton chat.

Daniel embrassa Sylvia avant de sortir et de rentrer chez lui, où son chat l'attendait avec impatience pour pouvoir manger.

La journée passa rapidement. Même si elle n'avait pas le droit de bosser, elle comptait mettre à profit du temps de congé pour bosser un peu.

Daniel passa lui aussi sa journée à travailler. Il avait de nombreux dossiers en retard qu'il fallait rattraper.

Le lendemain, Roy passa la voir. Il repartit 1h après être arrivé. Sylvia reçut un coup de fil de Daniel qui l'invitait à aller faire un tour dans le parc. Elle accepta et ils se retrouvèrent à 15h30 dans le parc.

Ils marchèrent pendant 2h tout en parlant de choses et d'autres. Ils croisèrent même Denny Bloch et Maria Ross qui se promenaient comme eux. Denny avait finalement réussi à faire comprendre à Maria qu'il voulait sortir avec elle et elle avait accepté. Daniel invita Sylvia à dîner chez lui, et à rester ; elle pourrait dormir plus longtemps. Cependant, ils passèrent chez elle pour qu'elle prenne son uniforme.

#Je te présente Ice, mon chat, dit Daniel en montrant un jeune chat noir.

#Salut toi…

#Miaou !

#Donne, dit Daniel en prenant les affaires de Sylvia.

Il alla les déposer dans sa chambre et demanda du couloir :

#Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

#Pourquoi pas, dit-elle en caressant Ice.

#Je dois avoir une bouteille de whisky qui traîne quelque part. Sinon y'a du jus de fruit, de l'eau, du café et je crois qu'il me reste du jus de tomate.

#De l'eau ça ira bien.

#Ok, dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il revint 1min plus tard, 2 verres à la main.

#Tu as le droit de t'asseoir tu sais.

#J'ai l'impression qu'il est très affectueux ton chat, dit-elle en le regardant se frotter à ses jambes.

#Il est comme moi, il aime bien les jolies filles.

#Qui se ressemble s'assemble, fit-elle en rigolant. C'est lui qui a déteint sur toi ou c'est l'inverse ?

#Je dirais plutôt que j'ai déteins sur lui. Et assieds-toi nom d'un chien ! Tu vas pas rester debout.

#J'aime bien être debout…

Mais elle s'exécuta. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

#Tu voudras manger quoi ce soir ?

#C'est toi le chef.

#Bon alors… euh… des crêpes ça te dis ?

#Ben ouais.

#Ok. Je vais faire la pâte maintenant pour qu'elle ai le temps de se reposer. Tu peux lire en attendant si tu veux. Avec un peu de chance j'ai peut-être des livres que tu n'as pas.

#On sait jamais, mais ça m'étonnerais, à moins que tu ais des livres qui ne traitent pas d'Alchimie…

#J'en ai quelques-uns uns quelque part sur une étagère. T'as qu'à fouiller mais fou pas le même bordel que chez toi.

#T'inquiète pas.

Elle partit à la recherche d'un livre, le chat la suivant.

Daniel était dans la cuisine, mélangeant farine, œufs et lait.

Quand il eut fini, il revint dans le salon. La jeune femme était assise et lisait un livre qui parlait du peuple Ishbal. Ice ronronnait à côté d'elle car elle le caressait.

#Tu t'es fais un nouveau copain à ce que je vois !

#Mouais. Il aime beaucoup les caresses.

#C'est un tendre. Il profite qu'il y est quelqu'un à la maison parce qu'avec le boulot, on se voit pas souvent en fait.

#Vous vous sentez seul…

#Lui surtout. Moi au bureau je vois du monde. Ice n'a qu'un ami, c'est Black Hayate mais ils ne se voient pas souvent.

#Normal, il est surtout au bureau avec Riza.

#Ouais, je suis sûr que si j'emmenais Ice, Roy ne serait pas d'accord. Faudrait que j'essaye tiens.

#Ah ba… Tu n'es pas une fille mignonne et blonde qui donnerait sa vie pour lui, alors…

#Ouais mais je suis un mec châtain, pas mal foutu, et je donnerais aussi ma vie pour lui.

#Tout le problème est là.. tu es un mec. Et à moins que les hommes l'attire à présent…

#Bah moi c'est les fillesqui m'attire. Et puis on verra bien, j'emmènerais Ice demain.

Elle soupira amusée.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler pendant plus d'une heure. Ils mangèrent ensuite les crêpes préparées par Daniel. Une fois la vaisselle faite, ils firent plusieurs parties de cartes avant d'aller se coucher.

Quand elle se réveilla, Sylvia se leva et parti prendre une douche et s'habiller. Elle revint dans la cuisine, prépara du café et alla doucement réveiller Daniel.

#Tu veux quoi pour ton petit-déjeuner ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait douce.

#Un café… un grand café. Sans sucre, j'ai besoin de me réveiller.

#Ok.

Elle l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et reparti en direction de la cuisine.

Daniel se leva et prit une douche avant d'aller rejoindre Sylvia dans la cuisine pour prendre son café.

Sylvia qui avait déjà « mangé » nettoya sa tasse et porta son regard à l'extérieur.

Daniel bu rapidement son café et posa la tasse dans l'évier. Il prit Ice dans ses bras et prit ses clef et ses papiers.

#Allez zou, dehors, on va arriver en retard sinon.

Sylvia sortit de l'appart et Daniel ferma la porte à clef. Ils prirent ensuite la direction du bureau.

Ils ouvrirent la porte du bureau sans frapper, l'habitude… Riza était là, et Roy aussi, ainsi que Black Hayate.

A peine étaient-ils entrés qu'Ice sautait des bras de Daniel pour aller jouer avec le chien.

#Bonjour tous les 2.

#Bonjour Riza, dit Sylvia.

#Bonjour Lieutenant, dit Daniel.

#Tu t'es reposée Sylvia ? Fit Roy sans lever le nez de son journal.

#Oui, fit-elle en s'essayant.

#C'est sûr ? Demanda Roy.

Daniel, lui, s'assit à son bureau comme à son habitude.

#Oui, tu me connais…

#Mmm… Alors on reste en fin de compte ?

#Bah ouais. Sylvia m'a fait remarquer que j'aurais plus de chance de retrouver Envy si je suis dans l'armée.

#Ah… ben je suis heureux de voir que tu as décidé de rester.

#Heureux de te rendre heureux.

Le reste de l'équipe arriva à ce moment.

#Il est à qui le chat ? Fit Breda.

#Quel chat ? Demanda Roy.

#C'est le miens, répondit Daniel.

#Hein ? Fit l'Alchimiste de Flamme.

#Un problème Roy ?

#Mmm… non… mais on va éviter que ça se transforme en ménagerie tout de même.

#Bah moi j'ai qu'un chat. Riza ramène bien Black Hayate alors y'a pas de raison…

#J'ai pas dis le contraire.

#Et merde ! Vous vous reprenez pas la tête les gars… Je tiens à rester en vivante moi ! Dit Sylvia en rigolant.

#Mais non, on va pas se prendre la tête, t'inquiète pas, dit Daniel.

#Y'a intérêt….

Sylvia s'assit enfin. Roy retourna à ses papiers, tout comme Daniel qui avait toujours un peu de retard.

La jeune femme regarda la pile de dossiers sur son bureau. Elle devait peut-être juste le lire, mais les paperasses militaires sont vraiment trop chiantes à lire. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir, mais bon… (NDA : On se demande vraiment comment ils font pour avoir toujours du boulot… ils les sortent d'où leurs papiers ?)

La journée passa vite, le mois également et l'on fut bientôt à la veille du 24 Décembre. (NDA : désolé, on manquait franchement d'inspiration pour avant Noël…)

Il était 16h30 au QG de Centrale. Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons, tandis qu'à l'intérieur, dans le bureau du Général de Brigade Roy Mustang, l'ambiance était à la fête. En effet, Havoc, Breda et Fuery faisaient tout pour rappeler que c'était bientôt Noël. A l'approche des fêtes, les heures de travail c'étaient transformées en heures de déconnades, qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas toujours du goût de Roy. Quand Sylvia rentra dans la pièce elle vit Fuery sur sa table en train de chanter. (NDA : Mdr !)

Havoc, Breda et Falman applaudissaient. Roy regardait Fuery d'un air désespéré tandis que Riza ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Daniel, lui, était plié en deux sur son bureau.

#Woua… Vous avez mit quoi dans le café ? Demanda Sylvia en allant à son bureau.

#Every Day ! My heart thinks to youuuuuuu! Chanta Fuery. (NDA: Je sais pas si ça existe, je viens de le sortir comme ça…)

#Rien du tout… Ca lui a prit comme ça, tout d'un coup, réussis à articuler Daniel entre deux crises de fou rire.

#Euh… d'accord… Tu fais des abdos ? Et les autres aussi…

Daniel réussis à ce calmer.

#Bah ouais. Je peux plus faire mon jogging le matin, il fait trop froid, alors je trouve un autre moyen pour entretenir mon corps, dit-il très sérieusement.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le frappa dans le ventre, pas fort.

#Hum…

#Tu as vu un peu les tablettes de chocolats ? Dit Daniel pour se venter.

#Oui bien sûr…

Elle l'embrassa avant de retourner s'asseoir…

#Le boulot est pas fini alors un peu de tenu ! Dit Roy.

Sa chanson terminée, Fuery descendit de son bureau et s'affala sur sa chaise.

#Au fait Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes ! Y'aura qui demain ? Demanda Havoc.

#Ben, y'aura Grace et Elicia bien sûr et nous tous, ainsi que Ed, Al, Winry et Pinako… ah oui, Armstrong est invité aussi.

#QUOI ! Oh làlà… ça va être une catastrophe… je vais peut-être pas venir, dit Havoc sur un ton dépité.

#Vous avez plutôt intérêt à venir ! Dit Roy. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas décevoir Grace ?

#C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais je veux pas être assis à côté de lui à table !

Tout le monde se remit plus ou moins au travail et à 16h50, Roy reprit la parole.

#Bon allez, tirez-vous ! Je vous laisse finir plu tôt aujourd'hui, mais c'est exceptionnel. Et je veux vous voir tous sans faute demain pour le réveillon de Noël !

#A vos ordres Général ! Dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Chacun parti de son côté. Daniel rentra directement chez lui pour emballer les quelques cadeaux qu'il avait achetés 2 jours plus tôt. Il se coucha assez tôt pour être rendu le plus rapidement possible au lendemain mais il mit longtemps avant de s'endormir.

Sylvia passa sa soirée à bosser, comme à son habitude et ne se coucha que lorsque minuit sonna.

Le lendemain, 24 décembre, Daniel se réveilla vers 10h. Il prit sa « tenue de soirée » et ses cadeaux et se rendit chez sa belle-sœur pour aider à mettre en place les décorations et pour préparer le repas du soir.

Malgré quelques petits retards, dû notamment au fait que Daniel passait plus de temps à jouer avec sa nièce qu'à aider, tout fut prêt à temps.

A 19h, les invités commencèrent à arriver. Riza fut la première d'entre eux, suivit peu de temps après par Fuery, Falman, Breda et Havoc. Roy et Sylvia arrivèrent en même temps. Ed, Al, Winry et Pinako suivirent. Armstrong fut le dernier à arriver.

Tout le monde se mit à table pour l'apéro. Rapidement, plusieurs conversations commencèrent. Roy et Sylvia ne purent s'empêcher de parler travail, tout comme Armstrong qui participait à leur conversation. Pinako discutait tranquillement avec Grace tandis que Winry faisait partager, avec enthousiasme, ses connaissances en automail à Fuery, Breda, Havoc et Falman. Enfin, Daniel discutait de choses et d'autres avec Ed et Al. La petite Elicia jouait, quant à elle, dans un coin de la pièce.

Quand l'apéro fut terminé, vers 21h30, on servit le repas. A 23h50, Daniel s'éclipsa discrètement pour ne revenir qu'à minuit pile, déguisé en Père Noël avec une hotte rempli des cadeaux que chacun avait apporté. Elicia, malgré sa fatigue, se précipita sur lui et il la prit dans ses bras avec un « oh, oh, oh ! » qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.

Daniel-Noël reposa Elicia à côté du grand sapin et distribua leurs cadeaux à chacun des invités. Il fit un bisou à Elicia et partit à nouveau pour se retransformer en Daniel. Quand il revint, Sylvia lui murmura à l'oreille avec un sourire : « Tu es très bien en petit vieux dodu ».

#Merci… murmura t-il. Mais je me préfère comme ça…

Une fois les cadeaux ouverts, Grace alla coucher Elicia et Roy sorti les bouteilles. Il servi une verre de whisky à Sylvia et à lui-même, ainsi qu'un verre de champagne aux autres. Grace revint et prit un verre.

#Bon allez Daniel, ça va pas te saouler… fit Sylvia en rigolant légèrement.

Elle tendit un verre à l'Alchimiste d'Etat. Il hésita un instant puis prit le verre de champagne et bu une gorgée. Il fit alors une légère grimace.

#…Mouais, sans plus. C'est vraiment pas mon truc l'alcool.

Elle soupira mais n'insista pas. Ils discutèrent tout le long de la soirée, et sans faire attention, elle en était à son 3ème verre. Et même si elle aimait bien l'alcool en petite dose, elle n'était pas alcoolo, et le tenait assez mal.

Sylvia se leva soudain et rejoint Daniel qui discutait avec Havoc et Fuery. Elle l'attrapa par l'épaule et le retourna pour qu'il se tienne en face d'elle. Elle le regarda un instant puis porta ses mains à son visage pour lui retirer ses lunettes qu'elle mit alors sur son nez.

#Sylvia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

#J'essaye tes lunettes, répondit-elle avec la voix de quelqu'un qui a trop bu.

#Sylvia, je crois que tu as trop bu. Rends les moi, je vois plus rien.

#Moi ? Noooooonnn… jamais de la vie…

#Sylvia…

#Bon ok… mais ça fait un bye… 2ans… la dernière fois.

#Rends-moi mes lunettes !

#Tu te prends pour une taupe ? Fit-elle en rapprochant son visage du siens. Tu me vois là ?

#Faut pas exagérer. J'te vois…. Mais tu es flou. Allez, Sylvia, rends-les-moi !

#De vrai gamin… fit Roy en levant les yeux au ciel.

#Bon ok… pis ça me nique les yeux de toute manière.

Elle les enleva et les lui remit avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, face à lui. (NDA : … on va dire qui s'est assis entre temps… parce qu'il était censé être debout en fait mais bon…)

#Tu me fais quoi là ? Demanda Daniel apeuré.

#Ah ben tout de suite… je vais pas te bouffer.

#Sylvia… faut que tu arrêtes de boire… ça te réussis pas tu sais…

#Mmm… je tiens pas l'alcool, je suis pas comme le brun (NDA : Qui au passage a les cheveux noirs mais c'est pas grave…) ténébreux de service. (NDA : Pour ceux qui capte pas, elle parle de Roy.)

#Ben justement, tu tiens pas l'alcool alors abuse-s'en pas.

Elle émit un léger grognement désespéré avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur la cou de Daniel.

#Hmm, dit-il dans un soupir. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu rentres. Je vais te raccompagner, ça sera mieux je pense.

#Hummm…

Roy regarda Daniel d'un air de dire « fais gaffe ».

Sylvia se leva, ainsi que Daniel qui alla prendre leur manteau. Il alla ensuite faire la bise à Grace et lui dit qu'il passerait le lendemain pour l'aider à ranger. Ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et sortirent de la maison. Sylvia, qui ne marchait pas très droit parlait à Daniel, mais ce qu'elle disait n'avait pas vraiment de sens.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Daniel put remarquer une pile de paperasse sur la table du salon et une sur son bureau. J'y crois pas ! Même en vacances elle travaille…

Voilà! Miracle, j'ai réussi à me connecter! Vous avez de la chance. Par contre, la suite c'est pour jeudi et non pas mercredi. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Et puis ba comme d'hab... REVIEWERRRRRRRRRRRR!

Un chti mot de l'auteur numéro 2 : j'espère que ça vous plait. Nous,une chose est sûr on s'est éclatées à l'écrire... d'ailleurs il y a eu de nombreux fou rire plus que délirant à cause de choses diverses et variées n'ayant pas forcéments de lien...


	8. Partie 8

Daniel conduit Sylvia jusqu'à son lit. A peine couchée, elle s'endormit et se mit à ronfler. Daniel se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Il laissa à côté un petit mot où il écrivit : « Pour le mal de tête. »

Il prit alors la direction de la porte dans l'intention de rentrer chez lui mais à la vue du canapé, il décida de s'y asseoir pour se reposer 5min avant de partir. Il fit l'erreur de fermer les yeux 30sde et s'endormit.

Sylvia se réveilla à 8h30, un mal de tête carabiné pour compagnon. Elle remarqua le verre et mit le cachet dedans. Elle bu le contenu d'un coup et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se prendre une douche froide. Levant les yeux sur son appart, elle vit une présence inhabituelle sur le canapé. Elle décida de la laisser dormir. Sortant de la salle de bain, elle s'approcha de Daniel. Elle lui passa délicatement sa main sur sa joue pour le réveiller et dit doucement : « Daniel ? »

Daniel entrouvrit légèrement les yeux.

#Sylvia ? Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?

#Non, non, Daniel. C'est toi qui es chez moi… répondit-elle doucement.

#Hein ? Dit Daniel qui jeta alors un regard à la pièce.

Il ouvrit totalement les yeux et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le canapé où il avait passé la nuit.

#Oh là, là… J'ai dû m'endormir. Je suis désolé.

#… Pas grave… Si tu as encore envie de pioncer, vas dans ma chambre… j'ai encore un peu de boulot qui m'attend… malgré le mal de tête.

#Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Daniel avec un bâillement.

#Quand je me suis levée, il était 8h30. A présent il doit-être 40. Tu as encore le temps. Au fait, on est resté jusqu'à quelle heure ? Demanda t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

#Il était 2h du mat… Je vais me recoucher. Tu pourras me réveiller à 10h ?

#Pas de problème.

#Merci.

Daniel se leva et alla se recoucher dans le lit de Sylvia et se rendormit immédiatement.

La jeune femme le regarda aller se coucher et se mit au boulot malgré un mal de tête persistant. Et c'est pour cela que son travail n'avança pas beaucoup. A 10h, elle alla le réveiller. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa de nouveau sa main sur la joue de Danile sans rien dire.

#Mmm… Déjà ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait 5min que je me suis endormi…

#Il est pourtant bien 10h.

Daniel s'assit.

#Je peux prendre une douche ?

#Fais comme chez toi.

Elle lui embrassa le front et retourna à son bureau pour lire la paperasse. Daniel, lui, alla prendre une douche. Il se lava rapidement puis remit ses vêtements de la veille. Il se servit un café.

#Je vais te laisser. J'ai dis à Grace que je l'aiderais à ranger alors je vais y aller.

#Ok, je t'aurais bien accompagnée, mais il faut absolument que ce tas de papiers soit sur le bureau du Généralissime demain à 11h. Même s'il n'est pas là, sa secrétaire lui téléphonera pour lui dire que je ne l'ai pas amené… Alors vaut mieux pas que je prenne comme excuse d'avoir un peu trop bu…

Elle s'approcha de lui. Il venait de reposer sa tasse dans l'évier.

#Je la laverai t'inquiète pas.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui déposa un léger baisé sur les lèvres.

#Tu as un goût de café, fit-elle en souriant.

#C'est mieux que le goût d'alcool que tu avais hier…

#Hum… C'est sûr.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

#Bon, je te lâche sinon tu ne partiras jamais, dit-elle en souriant et en ramenant ses bras le long de son corps.

Daniel récupéra sa veste, embrassa Sylvia et sortit. Quand il arriva chez Grace, elle avait déjà commencé à ranger. Daniel lui porta main forte et à 12h, ils eurent fini. Daniel resta manger et repartit vers 14h. Une fois chez lui, il se changea et travailla un peu. Le lendemain, Sylvia alla au bureau et le dossier qu'Hakuro avait demandé fut sur son bureau à 8h pile.

Daniel était en vacances jusqu'au 28 décembre. Il profita donc des 2 jours qu'il lui restait pour se reposer et peindre un peu. (NDA : Ca fait assez débile je trouve, mais fallait bien que je lui trouve une occupation.) Il n'avait toujours pas fini le tableau qu'il avait commencé 2 mois plus tôt.

Sylvia, à la fin de sa journée, passa voir Daniel pour lui remettre un dossier. Elle frappa à sa porte ne sachant pas 'sil était là.

#Entrez !

Sylvia ouvrit la porte et entra.

#Salut ! Dit-elle.

#Ah Sylvia. Salut, ça va ?

#Oui. Je suis venue t'apporter un dossier de la part d'Haruko.

Ice vint se frotter aux jambes de Sylvia.

#Il est jaloux ou quoi ? Fit-elle en lui caressant la tête. Ca fait un moment que je t'ais pas vu petit gars.

Elle se redressa et tendit le dossier à Daniel.

#Je veux pas t'embêter alors je vais y aller.

#Tu peux rester, j'ai rien à faire. Sauf si ça t'embête…

#Et donc tu faisais rien ?

#Ben non… J'ai fini ce que je faisais y'a 10min. Alors tu restes ?

#Pourquoi pas. Mais j'aime pas m'incruster.

#Si je te le propose.

Elle lui sourit amusée et referma la porte une fois entrée.

#Bon, je sais que y'a rien d'original mais… tu veux boire quelque chose ?

#On va dire un verre d'eau aujourd'hui.

#Très bonne idée. Tu veux de la menthe ou un truc dans ce genre avec ?

#Non, juste de l'eau ça ira.

Elle retira son manteau et le posa sur le dos d'une chaise avant de s'assoire sur cette même chaise.

Daniel se rendit dans la cuisine. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. On sera jamais tranquille…pensa Daniel. Il revint avec un verre d'eau qu'il donna à Sylvia et ouvrit la porte.

#Je te dérange ? Demanda Roy.

#Pas du tout. Entre. Tu veux boire quelque chose pendant que j'y suis ?

#Euh… ben… de l'eau.

#Tiens… vous avez les mêmes goûts, fit Daniel.

#Avec qui ? Demanda Roy qui n'avait pas encore vu Sylvia.

En retournant dans la cuisine, Daniel fit un signe de tête à Roy en direction de Sylvia.

#Oh, ok. Ca va toi ?

#J'aurais peut-être pas dû passer en fait…pensa t-il.

#Ouais, ouais, et toi ?

#Très bien mais je voudrais pas vous déranger…dit Roy

#Je passais juste pour donner un dossier.

Daniel revint et lui tendit un verre.

#Vous disiez ? Demanda Daniel.

#Ce pourquoi je suis là, répondit Sylvia. Et toi ? Demanda t-elle à Roy.

#Oh… Juste comme ça, pour prendre des nouvelles.

#Bah ça va, dit Daniel avec un sourire.

#Sublime conversation… fit Sylvia après un silence.

#Et ouais, dit Daniel avec un haussement de sourcil. Euh… vous restez manger tous les deux ?

#Euh non, je vais y aller, Dit Roy. Je veux pas vous déranger.

Sylvia ne dit rien, l'idée de rester ne la dérangeait pas. Ils ne se voyaient pas masses en dehors du boulot et elle n'avait rien contre le fait d'être un peu seule avec lui, même si elle ne causait pas beaucoup, sa présence lui plaisait.

#Tu es sûr ? Demanda Daniel plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

#Certains. Je pense que vous serez beaucoup mieux tout les deux sans moi.

Sylvia lui sourit amusée alors que Roy se levait. Elle se leva et lui embrassa la joue.

#Merci mon chéri, lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille. (NDA : Je tiens à préciser que c'est pour rire. On sait jamais, y'en a qui pourrait croire que y'a un truc à trois…)

Daniel lui serra la main.

#Bonne soirée Roy.

#Vous aussi, répondit Roy avec un sourire.

Il sortit alors et Daniel et Sylvia se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls.

#Qu'est-ce qui va s'imaginer lui ? Fit Sylvia une fois que Roy fut parti.

#Aucune idée. Mais s'il est parti, je dirais plutôt que c'est pour retrouver sa petite chérie.

#Mmm.. Et venant de lui, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais me poser des questions.

#J'veux pas en savoir plus… Tu restes manger toi ?

#Ben si je te dérange pas j'ai rien contre, je l'avoue.

#Pour la 3ème fois, non, tu ne me dérange pas… Ice descend ! S'exclama Daniel alors qu'Ice venait de grimper sur une étagère remplie de livre.

#C'est un chat… tu crois tout de même pas qu'il va t'obéir ? Fit-elle sceptique.

#Bah bien sûr que si ! Regarde.

Au même moment, Ice descendit de l'étagère. Seulement, il venait de voir une araignée qui courait par terre. Voyant le chat bondir sur l'araignée, Sylvia leva les yeux au ciel.

#Mouais… Y'a encore du boulot, dit-elle en rigolant.

#Bon ok, c'est pas encore ça… mais bon, y'a de l'espoir. Il me faut une araignée c'est tout.

#Hum, et beaucoup de patience surtout. Qualité obligatoire pour cela.

#Mais je suis patient… et têtu. Comment aurais-je réussis à t'approcher sinon ?

#Jolie comparaison…

#Bah te vexe pas pour ça.

#Mais je ne suis jamais vexée moi, dit-elle en lui souriant et lui volant un baisé avant d'attraper Ice qui se mit à ronronner dans ses bras tandis qu'elle lui caressait le ventre.

#Il lui faut pas grand chose à ton chat pour qu'il ronronne… Tu ronronnes si je te gratte le ventre toi ? Demanda t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

#Non, je crois pas… mais à vrai dire, on m'a jamais gratté le ventre alors je peux rien t'assurer…

#J'essaierais peut-être mais pas aujourd'hui, dit-elle en souriant.

#Y'a 2 mois tu me comparais à un chien, aujourd'hui tu me compare à un chat… Quand me considéreras-tu comme un être humain à part entière ? Dit Daniel d'un air très sérieux.

#Hummm… Aucune idée, peut-être que c'est déjà fait, dit-elle tout aussi sérieusement.

#J'en suis pas convaincu tu vois…

Elle posa Ice par terre et passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser.

#J'ai pas pour habitude d'embrasser un animal… dit-elle en souriant. Seul les hommes y ont droit. Tout du moins de cette manière…

Elle laissa ses bras autour de son cou.

#Très belle preuve.

Il l'embrassa également.

#On devrait se voir plus souvent en dehors du boulot…

#Serait-ce un rancart qui se répéterait régulièrement Lieutenant-Colonel ? Demanda t-elle sans le lâcher.

#On peut dire ça comme ça, effectivement. Cela poserait-il un problème Melle ?

#Aucun. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Daniel.

#Euh…ben.. ; là tout de suite, on va peut-être manger. Mais je crois que j'ai plus grand chose dans le frigo… alors ça sera œufs sur le plat. En fait, heureusement que Roy n'est pas resté, j'aurais pas eu assez à manger pour trois.

Sylvia le relâcha et l'accompagna à la cuisine où Daniel sorti une poêle et fit cuir 4 œufs. Sylvia, à la demande de Daniel, mit des croquettes dans la gamelle d'Ice.

#Si tu veux un truc avec tes œufs, tu me le dis.

#Non, ça ira.

#Okay.

Il mit la table et ils mangèrent leurs œufs en silence. (NDA : En même temps, faut pas longtemps pour manger des œufs…)

#Fromage ?

#Ouais. Pis ça t'évitera de dire que je bouffe rien.

Daniel lui fit un grand sourire.

#Alors… Camembert, gruyère ou Comté ? (NDA : Bon ok, ça doit pas exister le comté mais merde !)

#Comté.

Il lui coupa un morceau qu'elle mangea.

#Dessert ?

Euh nan ça ira… à moins que tu ais une pomme.

#Toujours.

Il attrapa une pomme et lui lança. Elle la rattrapa et Daniel s'en prit une également. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à 21h puis Sylvia se leva.

#Je vais y aller.

#Tu veux pas rester un peu ? Demanda t-il d'un air de chien battu.

#Non, désolé, demain Hakuro se pointe et j'ai RDV à 9h30 à son bureau. En plus, j'ai des dossiers chez moi qu'il faut que je ramène. Mais c'est pas l'envie qui me manque je te le jure.

#D'accord. Je te retiens pas dans ce cas. Je vais en profiter pour lire le dossier que tu m'as amené. On se revoit mercredi alors, j'ai pris des vacances jusqu'au 28.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir.

#Hum. Goût pomme ce soir, mieux qu'alcool ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

#C'est sûr.

Elle sorti et rentra chez elle. Une fois sa porte fermée à clef, elle balança son manteau sur une chaise et prit un dossier pour le lire. Il parlait du dernier endroit où avait été repéré les Homonculus.

Le mercredi, elle arriva la première, comme quasiment tous les jours.

Lorsque Daniel arriva, Sylvia était la seule à être arrivée. Il alla l'embrasser et s'assit à son bureau.

#Tu lis quoi ? Demanda t-il.

#Je relis un dossier sur les Homonculus ; on a peut-être une piste. Mais c'est pas sûr.

#Fais voir ! S'empressa de dire Daniel.

Elle le lui tendit. A ce moment là, Roy arriva, en même temps qu'Havoc.

#Salut vous deux, dit Roy.

#Salut, répondit Sylvia.

Daniel ne dit rien, il était plongé dans la lecture du dossier.

#Il lit quoi de si passionnant ? Demanda Roy.

#Dernière position des Homonculus, et éventuel position actuelle, dit Sylvia d'une voix neutre.

#Ah ok. Et ça dit ?

#Tu l'as sur ton bureau. Notre Général de Brigade à le droit à une copie, et nous une pour tous.

#L'avantage du grade. Héhéhé…

Roy s'installa à son bureau et commença à lire le dossier.

#Il faut qu'on y aille ! S'exclama Daniel une fois qu'il eut fini de lire.

#Oh, du calme. Laisse-moi au moins le temps de prendre connaissance de la chose, lui dit Roy.

#Oh Salut. Je t'avais pas vu entrer…

Roy lui lança un regard exaspéré et désespéré.

Sylvia leva les yeux au ciel. Riza et les autres arrivèrent en même temps. Puis, 5min après, Ed et Al.

#Il se passe quoi ici ? Demanda Ed.

#Les Homonculus auraient été repérés, dit Sylvia… J'ai comme l'impression de me répéter…ajouta t-elle faiblement.

#Quoi ! Où ?

#Au Nord-Ouest. Prés d'une ville nommée Fondettes, au LEGTA de Fondettes ! Préfa n°3 ! Dit Daniel (NDA : Bon, ok. J'ai rien dis. Oubliez tout après le 1er Fondettes)

#On y va quand ?

Daniel se tourna vers Roy, et Ed en fit autant.

#Eh ! Du calme les gars. On peut pas partir comme ça. Je vais en parler à Hakuro, répondit Roy.

#…

#Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! S'exclama Daniel.

#Bon, ok. J'y vais.

Il revint 2h après.

#Alors demanda Daniel ?

#Il est ok. On part demain à 8h.

#Demain ! Mais pourquoi pas maintenant ?

#Parce que demain ! Mais vu la dangerosité de la mission, on ne sera qu'entre Alchimistes, donc Sylvia, Daniel, Ed, Al et moi bien sûr.

Riza pensa en elle-même qu'elle lui serait bien utile car elle lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, et sa pensée se lisait sur son visage.

#Riza, je sais ce que tu penses mais c'est trop dangereux. On aura déjà du mal alors si je dois en plus te défendre, on aura encore moins de chance de s'en sortir. Et c'est même pas dit qu'ils soient encore là-bas…

#A moins que tu veuilles faire l'infirmière de service, dit Sylvia d'une voix morne. Parce que si on les trouve, c'est pas dit que l'on sorte vivant de ce bordel et encore moins sans égratignures.

#Et si on sort pas vivant, ajouta Daniel, c'est pas infirmière que tu seras mais médecin légiste. Vaut mieux pas que tu viennes pour nous voir tous crever…

#Euh, vous êtes sympa vous… mais moi j'ai pas l'intention de mourir, dit Ed.

#Moi non plus, ajouta Al.

#Ed, soit réaliste, on sera 5 contre 5 mais le combat risque de ne pas être très équilibré, dit Sylvia.

#Oui mais on aura l'avantage de la surprise. On sera préparé, dit Daniel qui voulait tout de même rester optimiste.

#Mmm. Mouais, possible, faut-il encore en profiter, dit Sylvia.

#A nous d'être discret, dit Daniel.

#Mouais.. dit Sylvia.

#… On verra.

#… J'espère.

Le lendemain, ils rejoignirent la gare à 7h45. Il régnait une certaine tension au sein du groupe. A 7h50, ils montèrent dans le train qui devait les mener à Fondettes. (NDA : Pour ceux qui savent pas, Fondettes c'est la ville dans laquelle il y a notre lycée.) Ed discutait avec Al. Daniel, Roy et Sylvia discutaient également entre eux.

Après 4 jours de voyage, ils arrivèrent enfin à Fondettes. Ils se rendirent tout d'abord dans un petit hôtel et réservèrent 3 chambres pour 1 nuit et ressortirent. Ils se séparèrent alors en 3 groupes(Roy ; Ed et Al ; Daniel et Sylvia.) pour se renseigner sur les Homonculus parmis la population. L'avantage était que Fondettes était une assez grande ville(NDA : Ce qui n'est pas le cas en vrai…) et que donc, les Homonculus auraient plus de mal à avoir vent de leur présence.

A la fin de la journée, ils se retrouvèrent sur la place du marché.

#Alors ? Demanda Roy.

#Pas grand chose, répondit Daniel. Un petit vieux nous a dit avoir vu une « bombe » qui n'était pas du d'ici. Je pense à Lust mais rien n'est certain.

#Un type a vu un gras avec des cheveux long et vert accompagné d'un gosse. Je pense à Wrath et Envy, dit Ed. Et vous Mustang.

#J'ai fais chou blanc. Mais avec vos infos, on peut-être sûr que c'est eux. Une chance qu'ils soient encore là. Et comme on ne sait pas combien de temps ils comptent rester, je préconise une attaque dés demain.

#Je suis d'accord, dit Sylvia. Il faudrait trouver un lieu, genre vieil entrepôt, pour « rester entre nous ». Et puis… je ne pense pas qu'en plein combat on puisse faire le cercle de transmutation pour sceller un Homonculus… donc faudrait le faire avant. Enfin c'est juste une idée.

#Tu me l'ôte de la bouche, dit Roy.

Il trouvèrent un entrepôt et allèrent à l'hôtel pour dormir.

Le lendemain, chacun prit connaissance du rôle qu'il devait jouer. Ils étaient sûrs de 2 choses : Daniel serait face à Envy et Ed se battrais contre Wrath. Il fallait maintenant qu'ils trouvent les Homonculus et qu'ils les attirent dans l'entrepôt situé au Nord de la ville.

Ils allèrent dans les quartiers « mal famées » de la ville, là où ils avaient les meilleures chances de trouver leurs ennemis. Le plan était de les débusquer, de les provoquer un peu, puis de fuir en direction du fameux entrepôt.

Ils les trouvèrent plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré. Les provoquer n'était pas le plus difficile, en revanche, les amener là où ils voulaient sans qu'ils ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit était déjà moins simple. Ce fut cependant chose faite et l'on put enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

Comme « prévus », Ed était contre Wrath et Daniel face à Envy. Le but était d'affaiblir les Homonculus et de les regrouper au même moment au centre de l'entrepôt, là où Ed avait gravé le cercle de transmutation.

Roy se retrouva à se battre contre Lust, Sylvia contre Sloth et Ed contre Gluttony. Daniel était en plein combat contre Envy. Le problème était que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de changer de forme et c'était plutôt déstabilisant. Il arrivait cependant à s'en sortir.

Sylvia faisait de son possible pour avoir le dessus, mais ce n'était guère facile.

Le combat était difficile. Déjà certains étaient blessés, mais heureusement, personne n'était encore mort.

Roy avait réussis à bloquer Lust sur le cercle, Al également et Ed n'en était pas loin. Il ne manquait plus que Sloth et Envy. Mais Daniel était en grande difficulté. Il n'avait déjà plus l'usage de son bras gauche (NDA : Il l'a encore mais il peut plus s'en servir… parce que… euh… ben… euh… euh… on va dire que… euh… il est cassé !) et ça ne facilitait pas les choses.

Sylvia réussis enfin à placer Sloth sur le cercle. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait encore être activé, Envy n'était toujours pas dessus.

#Daniel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ! On attend plus que toi ! Cria Roy en évitant les ongles de Lust.

Enfin, après maints efforts, Daniel réussi à mettre Envy sur le cercle. Les 5 Alchimistes posèrent alors leurs mains(Enfin daniel, sa main…) sur le cercle pour l'activer. Les Homonculus se retrouvèrent bloqués, ils leur étaient maintenant impossible de quitter les lieux.

Roy claqua des doigts pour les faire tous brûler. C'est ainsi que périrent les Homonculus. (NDA : Bon, ok, c'est nul, c'est pas aussi simple en vrai mais merde, je fais ce que je veux !… Avec mes cheveux ! Lol… ok, j'me tais.)

Voilà, 8ème partie. Il en reste plus que deux.

Je vois que personne n'a encore proposé de titre à cette fic... comme quoi on est pas les seules à être en manque d'inspi.

Par contre, je sais pas si je vais poster la suite samedi, ça fait un peu tôt... mais en même temps, si c'est pas samedi, ça sera que mercredi... Bah, vous verez bien.

Je dis MERDE à tous les Bacheliers!(moi c'est demain mon écrit de Français... gloups...) et n'oubliez pas: REVIEWER!


	9. Partie 9

Sylvia regarda le feu brûler, elle était détrempée et par endroit, du sang se mélangeait à l'eau. Elle regarda les autres, ils étaient vivants. Al s'en sortait le mieux, Ed avait des écorchures et son automail n'était pas en pleine forme, mais il allait bien. Roy avait gagné de futures cicatrices, tout comme Sylvia. Elle tourna son regard vers Daniel.

#Ca va ? Lui demanda t-elle.

#J'ai tellement mal à mon bras que je ne sens plus… je pisse le sang par endroit, j'ai mal partout et je suis crevé mais sinon ça va… répondit-il ironiquement.

#Je crois que tout le monde est en mauvais état tu sais… mais toi le pire.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'examina rapidement.

#Il est juste pas mal fêlé… Tu as de la chance. Tu auras le plâtre moins longtemps.

#T'appel ça de la chance ! Chacun son point de vue. Mais au moins je suis vengé ! Ce salaud est enfin mort !

#T'aurais pu y passer, tout comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

Elle prit un bout de bois qu'elle transmuta pour qu'il forme une atèle et lui plaça sur le bras, et le maintint en mettant un bout de tissu.

#Merci… Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on s'en aille.

#On bouge, moi non plus je veux pas rester là, fit Ed.

Ils partirent donc et rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Roy, Ed et Al s'entraidèrent pour se soigner et Sylvia s'occupa de faire quelque chose de mieux pour Daniel, et s'occupa ensuite de ses propres blessures.

Une fois « réparé », Roy alla réserver les chambres pour une nuit supplémentaire puis appela Riza pour lui donner des nouvelles.

#Allô. Bureau de Roy Mustang, dit Riza en décrochant.

#Riza ? C'est toi ? Demanda Roy.

#Roy ! Enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Vous ne donniez pas de nouvelles.

#J'en suis désolé mais nous avons été très occupés. Mais tout va bien. Les Homonculus ont été détruits et on s'en sort assez bien. On aura surtout de nombreux bleus…

#C'est vrai ? Dit-elle sceptique. Tu ne me dis pas ça pour me rassurer au moins ?

#Mais non. Nous allons passer la nuit à l'hôtel et nous prendrons le train demain. Nous devrions être à Centrale samedi dans l'après-midi. Heu… Tu pourrais sire à Hakuro que la mission est réussie ? Il aura notre rapport sur son bureau dés lundi. Il faut que je te laisse. J'ai besoin de dormir.

#D'accord. A samedi et reposez-vous bien.

Et Roy raccrocha. Il remonta alors dans sa chambre après être passer voir les autres dans la leur. Ed et Al étaient déjà couchés, et Sylvia et daniel s'apprêtaient à en faire autant.

Le lendemain, Daniel fut le 1er levé. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et affichait une tête de mort. Il faut dire qu'avec son bras, il n'avait réussi à dormir que 2h, et encore, ce n'était pas 2h d'affilé mais plutôt 15min par-ci et 10min par-là.

Une fois tout le monde levé, ils partirent à la gare et firent le chemin en sens inverse.

Quand ils furent arrivés à Centrale, ils rejoignirent le QG et se rendirent à l'infirmerie pour que Daniel se fasse plâtrer. Ils le laissèrent là et allèrent au bureau où Riza et les autres les attendaient.

Riza se retourna et les voyant rentrer, elle se précipita sur Roy. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Roy fut quelque peu surprit. Elle le relâcha enfin. Il lui fit un regard du style « qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

#Où est Daniel ? Demanda t-elle sans répondre au regard éloquent de Roy.

#A l'infirmerie, répondit Sylvia en s'asseyant.

#Quoi ! Mais Roy m'avait dit que vous n'aviez rien de grave !

Elle jeta alors un regard noir à Roy.

#Il s'est juste fêlé le bras, dit Sylvia.

#Mmm… fit Riza.

#Hum ! Hum ! Les interrompis Ed. On pourrait y aller Al et moi ? J'ai un coup de fil à passer à Winry.

#Oui, oui, pas de problème, dit Roy.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Daniel arriva, le bras en écharpe.

#Ca va mieux ? Demanda Sylvia.

#Je n'ai plus mal mais ça fait chier, je dois garder ce truc pendant 1 mois…

#Bah, c'est pas 4 mois… (NDA : On se demande toutes les deux pourquoi Sylvia dis ça…)

#Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça… mais c'est pas grave. Au fait Roy, c'est bien lundi qu'on doit rendre le rapport pour Hakuro ?

#Mouais, et sans faute.

#Ok, bah je vais m'y mettre tout de suite.

Et il s'assit à son bureau pour essayer de bosser.

Les semaines passèrent et se ressemblèrent. (NDA : Y'a un mois qui est passé).

Un soir, Sylvia invita Daniel à manger. Il arriva vers 19h, après une séance d'1h de rééducation pour son bras.

#Ca va ? Demanda t-elle pendant qu'il enlevait son manteau.

#Pas trop mal mais c'est pas pratique d'avoir un bras pratiquement inerte. Je suis pressé de pouvoir m'en resservir mais la rééduc c'est pas facile…

#Tu n'es pas autant handicapé que ça tout de même. Et tu fais quoi en rééduc ?

#Je plis le bras… Je sais, ça paraît débile comme ça mais je viens de commencer et c'est pas facile. Ca fait un mal de chien en plus… Mais après, je ferais un peu d'altère. Enfin j'ai encore le temps.

#Sois patient. Tu retrouveras ce que tu as perdu en musculature.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur le front.

#Et tu seras aussi fort qu'avant…

#En attendant, c'est mon bras droit qui va être trop musclé…

Il l'embrassa.

#Tu me fais quoi de bon ce soir ?

#Au régime, dit-elle en rigolant sans pour autant le fâcher. Faut que tu mérites de manger.

#Ok, c'est toi qui l'aura cherché !

Il la poussa gentillement sur le canapé où elle tomba allongée et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sylvia enleva ses mains du cou de Daniel et les fit passer sous sa chemise, dans son dos.

#Fais gaffe, c'est toi l'handicapé…

#J'ai pas besoin de mes deux mains pour t'embrasser, dit-il d'un air malicieux.

#Ca sous-entend ?

#Rien du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu va t'imaginer ?

#Moi rien.. ; mais j'espère.. j'espère.

(NDA : MDR ! Pauvre sous-entendu de merde ! LOL)

Comme pour répondre à ses attentes, il l'embrassa.

Alors que la jeune femme commençait à enlever la chemise de Daniel, la porte s'ouvrit.

#Oups. Je repasserais plus tard… dit Roy en apercevant les 2 tourtereaux.

Sylvia et Daniel se séparèrent rapidement et il arrangea sa chemise.

#Euh ; Roy, dit Sylvia en se levant. Tu me rapporte le dossier c'est ça ? … Je ; J'avais zappé…

#J'ai cru remarqué.

Il déposa le fameux dossier sur la table.

#Je crois que je dérange… donc je vais vous laisser à vos « occupations ».

#Euh… merci. Pour le dossier…

#Bonne soirée, dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

Sylvia tourna son regard vers Daniel.

#Je crois que tu as mérité de manger un petit truc ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

#Petit c'est tout ! Faut que je fasse quoi pour mériter un repas normal ?

#Je sais pas encore… Nouille saumon ça te va ?

#C'est parfais. J'arrive pas à croire que tu es tout ça dans ton frigo !

#Tu as vu ça ! J'ai fais des efforts !

#C'est grâce à moi tout ça, dit-il pour se venter.

#Attention aux chevilles ; Tu pourras plus marcher…

#Tu as raison, je vais me calmer. Manquerait plus que je sois en fauteuil roulant avec un seul bras valide.

#Bah oui, manquerait plus que tu sois invalide.

#Ouais, tu devrais t'occuper de moi, me faire à manger, me laver, faire mon boulot… a non, je suis droitier, je pourrais encore écrire. Tu as de la chance.

#Manquerait plus que ça ! Tu rêves mon gars.

#Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé que tu me laves…

#Un jour peut-être… Qui sait ? Dit-elle avec un regard pétillant.

Sylvia mit les nouilles à cuir, ainsi que le saumon qu'elle coupa en dés grossiers. Ils mangèrent en amoureux et à la fin du repas, Sylvia commença à faire la vaisselle. Daniel se plaça dans son dos et la prit par la taille.

#On fera la vaisselle plus tard… dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

La jeune femme se retourna et l'embrassa. Au passage, elle mouilla la chemise de Daniel en entourant sa taille avec ses bras, mais celui-ci ne dit rien, étant trop occupé à embrasser sa bien-aimé. (NDA : Faudra pas qu'on fasse ce genre de situation trop souvent parce que je suis complètement explosée ! MDR !) Sylvia commença à déboutonner la chemise de Daniel, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Une fois celle-ci totalement ouverte, elle vola à travers la pièce et atterrit sur une chaise. (NDA : Elle vise bien ! Lol… MDR, putain, je crois que je vais arrêter les détails là sinon je vais jamais pouvoir finir !… MDR!)

Petit à petit, le couple se rapprocha de la chambre et ils finirent la nuit ensemble. (NDA : Hahaha ! Vous aurez pas plus de détails ! Petits vicieux ! Lol… Ca fait beaucoup de NDA tout ça…)

Au matin, Sylvia se réveilla vers 8h. Elle laissa Daniel dormir le temps de prendre se douche puis le réveilla en douceur. Il alla également prendre une douche puis se rhabilla de ses vêtement de la veille. Il n'aurait pas le temps de passer chez lui pour se changer et pensa qu'il devrait toujours avoir un uniforme de rechange chez Sylvia.

Ils prirent un rapide petit-déjeuner puis partirent pour le QG.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il était 9h10, et tout le monde était donc déjà là.

#Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit Sylvia d'un ton enjoué qui lui était rare.

#Bonjour Lieutenant-Colonel, répondirent Havoc, Breda, Fuery et Falman.

#Salut, dit Roy d'un air un peu gêné.

Il remarqua alors que Daniel portait le même uniforme que la veille mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il préférait ne pas savoir.

#Salut Roy… dit Daniel sans le regarder.

#Salut… répondit-il avec le même air gêné.

Daniel s'assit à son bureau. Il n'osait plus regarder Roy dans les yeux. Il savait que celui-ci considérait Sylvia comme une sœur et après la situation dans laquelle il les avaient surpris la veille, il se sentait très gêné vis-à-vis de Roy.

Sylvia remarqua l'attitude des deux garçons et cela la fit sourire.

#Riza n'est pas là ? Demanda t-elle.

#Non, elle a prit un jour de congé, répondit Roy.

#Ah tiens, elle est pas malade au moins ? Dit Sylvia.

#Mais non… dit Roy. Elle a juste prit un jour de congé.

Peu avant midi, un militaire arriva pour leur distribuer un rapport sur un meurtre ayant eut lieu pendant la nuit.

#C'est quoi ce truc ? Fit Roy en lisant le rapport.

Il y a eut un meurtre d'une jeune femme cette nuit, dit le militaire. La méthode est assez similaire à celle d'un tueur que vous avez déjà arrêté. Un certain… Barry le Boucher. Comme vous étiez sur l'affaire, le Généralissime vous confie celle-là.

#Génial, un psychopathe imitateur… Manquait plus que ça.

#C'est qui ce type ? Demanda Sylvia.

#Un tueur qui sévissait il y a 4ans. On a réussi à l'arrêter mais il a faillit tuer Ed et Winry.

#Wouha ! Fit Daniel. Il a l'air sympathique le Barry… dit-il ironiquement.

#Mouais, il dépeuce ses victimes, qui ne sont d'ailleurs que des femmes…

#C'est bien ce que je dis, sympathique…

#S'il est en prison, faudrait vérifier qu'il ne se soit pas évadé, dit Sylvia.

#Aucun risque, répondit Roy. Il est mort. Il a été impliqué dans l'affaire du laboratoire n°5 mais c'est Scar qui s'est chargé de son cas.

#Bon, sur ce coup là on est tranquille… mais c'est un dossier confidentiel, enfin je veux dire, aucun civil n'est **censé** être au courant, dit Sylvia. (NDA : Elle accentue sur le censé )

#Très peu de monde est au courant… côté civil…dit Roy.

#On pourrait avoir le rapport sur l'affaire du Boucher ? Demanda Daniel. Qu'on sache exactement à quoi s'attendre.

#Je vais aller vous le chercher, répondit l'homme qui était toujours là.

Il alla donc chercher le dossier et le donna à Roy quand il revint.

#On pourrait pas avoir un exemplaire chacun ? Demanda Daniel. C'est toujours pareil, à chaque fois, on doit se coltiner un dossier pour tous !

#Désolé, mais il n'y en a qu'un seul exemplaire, les copies ont été brûlées avec l'incendie de la bibliothèque d'il y a 3 ans.

#Fait chier !

#Merci, vous pouvez disposer, dit Roy au militaire.

Il sortit.

#Ca m'étonnerais qu'on le choppe comme ça… dit Sylvia.

#Je ne pense pas non, répondit Roy. La dernière fois on a eut de la chance. Là, il faudra trouver un plan.

Le plan en question ne fut pas trouvé ce jour là, mais 1 semaine plus tard. Entre temps, de nouvelles infos étaient parvenues au QG.

#Bon, je récapitule, dit Riza. En gros, je sers d'appât c'est ça ?

#Euh… ouais, fit Roy un peu gêné. Sylvia sera notre appât de secours. On est sûr d'une chose, il s'attaque qu'aux jolies filles… donc vous êtes parfaites l'une comme l'autre. Et je vous fais entièrement confiance.

#Tu veux pas nous engager pour faire tomber les réseaux de prostituées illégaux à ce rythme là ? Demanda Sylvia en haussant un sourcil. (NDA ; Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que y'en a une qui va se poiler en lisant ça… )

#C'était un compliment, fit Roy.

#Qu'on soit mignonne ou capable de se défendre sans papa maman ? Dit Sylvia.

#Mais tu as bouffé quoi ce matin Sylvia ? Dit Roy.

#Rien, rien… fit-elle en replongeant son nez dans le dossier qu'elle lisait auparavant.

Roy jeta un coup d'œil à Daniel et celui-ci haussa les épaules. (NDA : Non, non, vont pas se reprendre la tête… les engueulades on va essayer d'éviter)

La jeune femme (Sylvia) posa le dossier, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et sorti du bureau avec son calme habituel. Ce n'était pas la mission qui la dérangeait, elle en avait vu d'autre, mais sa sœur. Celle-ci était à présent condamnée, et nourrirait d'un jour à l'autre. (NDA : Ma tendance sadique avec mes persos reprend le dessus… allez savoir pourquoi…)

#Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Roy une fois que Sylvia fut sortit.

#Je sais pas… répondit Daniel. Je le trouve bizarre depuis 2 jours. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je lui demanderais mais la connaissant, il y a des chances pour qu'elle ne me réponde pas.

Le téléphone sonna. Riza décrocha.

#Oui ? Non, elle n'est pas là. Vous souhaitez que je lui fasse passer un message ? Bien, au revoir.

#C'était qui ? Demanda Daniel.

Un certain Eric.

#Ah… ok… dit Daniel. J'ai peur de comprendre…

Roy haussa un sourcil. (NDA : Bon alors, après les soupir et les sourires, le nouveau mode de communication s'appelle le levé de sourcil… viendra un peu plus lui le levage de yeux au ciel… C'est qu'on sait varié le mode de communication de nos personnages )

#Quoi ?

#Mmm… Tu es au courant pour sa demi-sœur ?

#J'ai peur que non… enfin je sais qu'elle en a une qui a une fille… pourquoi ?

#Ok, ben tu te rappelles quand on est parti tous les deux dans sa famille ? Eh bien c'est qu'il y avait eut un petit problème et sa demi-sœur était dans le coma. Au vu de l'état de Sylvia et de ce coup de fil, j'ai peur que Katia, sa demi-sœur, n'en ai plus pour longtemps ou qu'elle soit décédée…

#… fit Roy. Si elle veut en parler, elle en parlera… je veux pas la brusquer.

#Tu sais comment elle est, elle gardera tout pour elle. Mais je lui en toucherais un mot, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à se confier un peu. Et puis je pense que ça lui fera du bien de parler un peu.

#Mmm…

Sylvia était parti prendre l'air et regardait les nuages.

#Je peux sortir ? Demanda Daniel. Elle voudra sans doute savoir qu'Eric a appelé.

#Oui, vas-y, dit Roy.

Daniel sorti et rejoint Sylvia dehors.

#Eh… Ca va ? Demanda t-il doucement.

#Oui…

#Ne ment pas Sylvia…

#Non, ça va pas… et je sais que tu t'inquiètes.

#Bien sûr que je m'inquiète… Mais si je suis venu, c'est pour te dire que… Eric vient d'appeler. Il voulait te parler…

Elle eut un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. (NDA : Ca faisait longtemps .)

#Je vais le rappeler… merci…

#Sylvia, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Katia c'est ça ?

#Oui… (NDA : Désolé pour le peu de mot utilisé.)

#Je suppose que ce n'était pas pour te dire qu'elle était réveillée… Je suis désolé…

#Pas tant que moi… Mais merci quand même.

#Tu tiendras le coup ? Tu veux prendre des jours de congés ? (NDA : Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que la réponse sera non… lol). (NDA : Tatin ! Le suspens va être brisé !… Je deviens folle…)

#Non, ça va aller je te dis.

#Tu es sûre ?

#Oui ! Je te dis que ça ira.

#Ok… Tu veux que je te laisse ? Demanda t-il sentant qu'il était de trop.

#De toute manière il faut que je rentre.

(NDA : Putain, vive la conversation !) (NDA : C'est clair… On dirait pas qu'ils sortent ensemble. Mais je vous rassure, c'est bien le cas. Seulement Sylvia à le tête ailleurs. Faut pas lui en vouloir, la pauvre.)

#D'accord. Je retourne travailler. Tu reviens après ?

#Oui, oui…

La jeune femme se dirigea vers les téléphones et eut la confirmation de Eric vis-à-vis de la mort de Katia. Elle retourna dans le bureau et aux vus des regards que les autres avaient pour elle, elle dit :

#Que ce soit clair, je ne veux pas de pitié… s'il vous plaît…

#Tu t'attends à quoi ? Demanda Roy. Tu crois que dans ce genre de situation on peut faire comme si de rien n'était ?

#Je hais la pitié… tu le sais… et évite d'enfoncer le clou s'il te plaît.

#Mais tu es vraiment chiante ! S'exclama Roy. Et puis c'est pas de la pitié. On compatit c'est tout. Tu peux l'accepter ou ça va pas être possible ?

#Roy… Je veux pas me prendre la tête, alors s'il te plaît… laisse moi plancher tranquillement. Je t'en serais reconnaissante.

Roy soupira mais ne dit rien. Quand Sylvia arrêtera t-elle de jouer à la fille intouchable ?

Sylvia leva les yeux au ciel et replongea le nez dans le dossier. (NDA : Vous voyez, qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Et encore, c'est pas fini, va y'en avoir d'autre des yeux qui se lèvent…)

Voilà, partie 9... encore 1 et c'est fini... OUIN!

Je pense que certains sont content que Sylvia et Daniel soient enfin passé à l'acte. J'me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire mais ça, je pense que vous l'aviez remarqué.

Bon sinon, j'ai enfin trouvé un titre pour cette fic. Il est pas super donc si vous(ou moi) trouvez mieux, faites le moi savoir. En attendant, bonne lecture(même si en fait, vous avez déjà lu puisque vous lisez cette phrase...) et puis à samedi. Bonne révision ou bon Bac! Et pour les autres, bonnes vacances ou bon travail!

Et surtout: REVIEWER!


	10. Partie 10

A 17h, chacun rangea ses affaires. Sylvia quitta le bureau la 1ère et Daniel la rattrapa en courant.

#Sylvia ! Attend.

#Quoi ? Fit-elle en se retournant, rien ne pouvait faire penser qu'elle avait perdu sa sœur.

#Bah… rien de spécial en fait… euh…

#Oui ?

#Euh…

#Accouche Daniel…

#Je suis pas enceinte.

#…

#Quoi ? C'est vrai, je suis pas enceinte…

#Tu veux quoi Daniel ? Non d'un chien !

#Ben en fait, si je te le dis, tu va t'énerver et j'ai pas envie que tu recommences à me frapper alors je suis pas sûr de vouloir te dire ce que je veux te dire.

#Daniel… Je veux rentrer chez moi pour me vider la tête… alors si c'est important, dis le vite.

#Ok, ok, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me frapper… Je voulais te demander… si tu allais bien. Mais je veux une réponse sincère.

#…, soupira t-elle. A ton avis je pête la forme ? J'ai l'air d'être heureuse ?

#Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, j'étais là, à l'hôpital. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, moi aussi j'ai perdu des personnes chères à mon cœur et malgré ce que tu peux penser, tu as besoin de soutiens.

#Je sais… Mais je ne m'extériorise pas, c'est pas dans mon caractère. J'ai l'habitude de prendre sur moi et de ne pas en parler.

#Oui, pour ça, j'ai l'habitude. Mais ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour toi. Si c'est pas à moi que tu veux en parler, c'est pas grave. Mais parles-en. A Roy, ou quelqu'un d'autre mais fais-le. Tu verras que ça te soulageras.

Elle lui sourit pour le remercier et tenter de le rassurer.

#T'inquiète pas, je compte pas faire de connerie.

#J'espère bien mais c'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiétais. Tu me promets d'en parler à quelqu'un ?

#Peut-être… Faut-il encore que je sache quoi dire…

#La personne en face est là pour ça… elle pose les questions. Je te demande pas d'aller voir quelqu'un et de lui déverser ce que tu as sur le cœur… Enfin tu peux, ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

#Merci mais je dois y aller.

#Bonsoir. Et repose-toi.

#A demain…

Elle rentra chez elle et Daniel rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain soir, vers 19h, Roy, Riza, Sylvia et Daniel se retrouvèrent devant la bibliothèque pour mettre en place leur plan.

#Sylvia, tu surveilleras Riza de ton post, dit Roy.

#Et nous on vous surveille de ton appart, dit Daniel. Heureusement que tu habites ici.

#Mouais…

#Riza… Fais attention, dit Roy.

#Ne vous en faites pas général, j'ai un ange gardien.

#Qui a plutôt intérêt à faire son boulot… dit Roy avec un regard vers Sylvia.

#T'inquiète pas Roy, j'ai pas l'intention de le laisser porter la main sur elle, dit l'intéressée. Espérons déjà qu'il vienne…

#Ouais. Allez, assez discuté. Tout le monde à son post !

Tous s'exécutèrent. Daniel et Roy prirent la direction de l'appartement de Sylvia d'où ils auraient une vue imprenable sur l'entrée de la bibliothèque, à cette heure-ci fermée, là où Riza jouait les appâts. Sylvia était cachée non loin de là, l'oreille aux aguets et scrutant la pénombre.

Les heures passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Riza commençait à croire que tout ceci était inutile. Ils auraient une chance de cocu si le tueur pointait son nez. Cependant, il était là, tapit dans le noir et guettant sa proie depuis presque 1h. Il se décida enfin à passer à l'action. Il sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha tranquillement de Riza. Quand il apparût à la lumière des réverbères, Roy su que c'était lui. Ce visage… Non seulement ce type imitait la méthode de Barry le Boucher mais il était même allé jusqu'à lui ressembler. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. C'était bien leur homme.

Sylvia aussi l'avait repéré. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer. Elle n'allait plus le lâcher des yeux.

Roy et Daniel descendaient les escaliers à toute vitesse. Ils devaient se tenir prés à intervenir à tout moment. Chacun allait se poster à chaque extrémité de la rue pour empêcher une éventuelle fuite du tueur. Roy devait faire vite pour rejoindre l'autre bout de la rue, mais il devait surtout être discret ou tout serait fichu.

L'homme venait d'arriver à la hauteur du Lieutenant. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

#Bonsoir Melle. Vous semblez bien seule, dit-il.

#Oui, j'avais rendez-vous mais je crois bien qu'on m'a posé un lapin.

#A une si jolie fille ! Si je trouve celui qui a fait ça, il entendra parler de moi !

#Vous êtes trop aimable. Maintenant excusez-moi mais je crois que je vais rentrer.

#Vous avez raison. Il paraît qu'un tueur court les rues. Je vais vous raccompagner, qui sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver.

#Merci, mais je préfère rentrer seule, dit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

Il l'attrapa par le bras.

#Je ne crois pas non, dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

C'était le signale qu'elle attendait. Sylvia sortit de sa cachette, l'arme au poing.

#Lâchez-là ! Cria t-elle.

Surpris, l'homme s'exécuta et se retourna vers Sylvia. Voyant qu'elle était armée, il compris qu'il était tombé dans un piège et se mit à courir. Sylvia n'hésita pas. Elle tira et atteint sa cible à la jambe droite. Mais l'homme avait de la ressource et il continua à courir. Il sortit de la lumière et Sylvia le perdit de vu. Cependant, le tueur avait emprunté la ruelle surveillée par Daniel et celui-ci se plaça au milieu de la petite route pour lui barrer le chemin. L'homme s'arrêta net, une main sur sa blessure.

#On ne passe pas ! Dit Daniel d'un air triomphant.

L'homme examina la situation. La ruelle n'était pas large, il ne pourrait pas contourner le militaire. Il fallait passer de force. Il sortit son couteau et porta un coup à Daniel qui l'esquiva. L'homme en profita pour passer mais Daniel le rattrapa par le bras et le retourna. Il lui mit alors une magnifique droite et l'homme tomba sur le sol, inconscient.

#J'ai dis, on ne passe pas. Non mais !

Quelques secondes après, Roy, Sylvia et Riza arrivèrent en courant.

#Bien joué ! Dit Roy en voyant l'homme étalé sur le sol, un mince filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre.

#Merci. J'avais toujours rêvé de faire ça, répondit daniel avec un sourire.

Sylvia sourit amusée. Finalement, tout c'était plutôt bien passé.

Après un coup de fil passé à la police qui vint chercher le tueur, Daniel raccompagna Sylvia chez elle et Roy en fit autant avec Riza. On les vit s'éloigner tous deux, Roy tenant Riza par la taille.

Daniel et Sylvia arrivèrent à l'appart de la jeune femme.

#Nuit mouvementée, dit Daniel.

#Assez oui, mais un peu d'action ça fait du bien. Passer des heures au bureau est assez ennuyant…

#Tu veux un truc ? Demanda t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

#Non, il est tard, je vais rentrer. Je voulais juste te raccompagner.

#Ok, bon ben… bonsoir alors, dit-elle avec une tentative de sourire. Je crois que je vais faire 50 du rapport ce soir, ça sera ça de moins à faire demain.

#Moi je vais me coucher tout de suite. Bonne nuit.

Il l'embrassa et sorti. Il rentra chez lui, fit une caresse à Ice et se coucha.

Sylvia fit donc en réalité tout son rapport le soir même et se coucha vers 2h du matin, s'endormie à 4h et se leva à 6h.

Le lendemain, au bureau.

#Bah tu as une de ses têtes ! Dit Daniel à Sylvia. Tu n'as pas dormi ou quoi ?

#On peut dire ça comme ça…

Elle alla déposer son rapport sur le bureau de Roy et alla s'asseoir à sa place, s'adossant à sa chaise et regardant le plafond.

Daniel se mit au travail et à midi, il eut fini son rapport et le déposa sur le bureau de Roy, avec les autres. Roy se leva pour les amener à Hakuro.

Sylvia sortit en même temps que les autres, qui eux allaient manger. Elle était passé voir Hakuro avant d'aller dans le bureau, pour lui expliquer sa situation. Elle prenait le train à midi. Quand les autres tournèrent vers le mess, elle tourna à l'opposé.

Voyant que Sylvia ne venait pas avec eux, Daniel fit demi-tour et la rattrapa.

#Tu ne manges pas avec nous ?

#Non, je passe chez moi, il faut que je me change, alors je mange chez moi.

#Ah, ok. Ben bon voyage alors…

#Tu veux manger avec moi ? Ca sera meilleur que la bouffe du mess.

#… Pourquoi pas.

Ils partirent donc tous deux chez Sylvia et mangèrent.

Sylvia alla se changer. Elle portait un pantalon noir et une chemise noire. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux, ce qui lui était peu habituel.

#Ca te va bien les cheveux détachés… Tu devrais les lâcher plus souvent, dit-il avec un faible sourire.

#Merci. Mais c'est pas très pratique au boulot. Il faut que j'y aille, vaut mieux pas que je rate mon train et toi tu risque d'être en retard.

Elle lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui pour poser sa tête contre son épaule et passa ses bras autour de son torse.

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa les cheveux. Elle le relâcha et ils sortirent.

#Prends soin de toi, lui dit-il.

#T'inquiète pas.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Sylvia arriva chez son beau-frère le soir même. L'enterrement eut lieu le lendemain et Sylvia reparti le jour d'après (NDA : Film cata… MDR…) et arriva à midi à Centrale. Elle retourna au boulot l'aprem. Elle avait oublié de se rattacher les cheveux.

#Il s'est passé quoi pendant mon absence ? Demanda t-elle en s'asseyant après les avoir vaguement salué.

#Rien du tout. Je vois que tu as suivi mes conseils, dit Daniel en souriant.

Elle haussa un sourcil et remarqua une mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait sur la joue.

#Ah ça… Pas fait exprès.

Elle remit la mèche derrière son oreille.

Trois ans plus tard. (NDA : Ca casse tout ! MDR ! On s'excuse, mais pour faire ce qu'on va faire, il fallait qu'il y ai plusieurs années qui passe.)

Hakuro était parti en retraite pour pouvoir profiter de sa famille. Roy Mustang avait alors était nommé Généralissime. Riza était passé Lieutenant-Colonel, Daniel et Sylvia avaient été nommés Colonel et chacun des hommes de Mustang avaient gagné un grade. Depuis son arrivée au pouvoir, Roy avait changé beaucoup de chose. La plupart des guerres en court avaient étaient stoppés.

C'était le dernier jour de Daniel. Il avait décidé de quitter l'armée afin de pouvoir épouser Sylvia mais celle-ci n'était pas au courant qu'il avait l'intention de la demander en mariage. Elle avait tout fait pour le faire rester, en vain.

Ils n'étaient plus ensemble (enfin au boulot. Ils sont plus dans la même équipe) et avait chacun une équipe avec qui ils travaillaient.

Sylvia croisa Daniel dans le couloir.

#Tu es bien joyeux aujourd'hui. Tu as quoi ?

#Oh moi, rien. C'est mon dernier jour, alors je suis content c'est tout. Mes hommes vont êtres répartis dans d'autres équipes. Je crois que tu va en récupérer un. Le Lieutenant Harry Linch. C'est un bon gars, il a de l'avenir.

Elle eut un léger sourire puis dit :

#Tu restes donc pas ? J'ai aucune chance de te faire changer d'avis ?

#Non, aucune chance. Ma décision est prise, j'ai mes rasions mais je ne te les dirais qu'une fois que j'aurais définitivement quitté l'armée.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

#J'ai des raisons de me poser des questions ?

#Je ne sais pas, dit-il avec un sourire. A toi de voir.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

#J'ai peur…

#Mais non… Bon allez, c'est peut-être mon dernier jour mais j'ai encore du boulot alors je vais retourner à mon bureau.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

Elle le repoussa.

#T'es fou ! Pas ici !

#Plus d'importance.

#Pour toi peut-être mais je peux encore me faire virer.

#Mais non, comme je pars y'aura plus de problèmes.

#Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque.

Sylvia se retourna en levant les yeux au ciel mais un léger sourire aux lèvres sur lesquelles elle avait passé sa langue.

#Mc Kay… pas de commentaire, ok ? Fit-elle à l'adresse de l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Daniel rigola et retourna à son bureau.

La journée ne passa pas vite(NDA : Pour une fois…) pour Daniel qui était pressé de finir.

Sylvia vint, à la fin de la journée, pour le voir et le chercher.

#Roy a demandé à te voir et moi aussi… Je sais pas ce qu'il veut.

#Dons son bureau ?

#Non, chez lui.

Puis voyant un Lieutenant finir de ranger ses affaires.

#C'est vous Linch ?

#Oui Colonel.

Elle lui sourit.

#Et bien je vous dis à après demain, toute mon équipe est en repos demain, et donc vous aussi.

Sylvia et Daniel sortirent du bureau et prirent la direction de l'appart de Roy. Sylvia frappa et entra, suivit par Daniel.

#Ben ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Fit Daniel en remarquant Riza, Ed, Al, Havoc, Fuery, Breda et Falman.

#On a décidé de fêter ton départ, dit Roy en lui tendant un verre. (NDA : Sans alcool bien sûr. )

#C'est gentil mais fallait pas vous déranger pour moi.

Il prit le verre que lui tendait Roy.

#C'est l'idée de tout le monde en fait, fit Sylvia en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

#Me décoiffe pas !

#Oh, t'es douillet des cheveux ? Demanda t-elle en rigolant

#Non, mais ça va me faire une sale tête.

#… (Sans commentaire), fit Sylvia en souriant.

#Alors Colonel, on vous appel comment maintenant ? Dit Ed.

#Il me semble que je m'appelle Daniel donc ben suffit de m'appeler Daniel.

#Oh, Daniel, fit Ed en souriant.

#Et vous allez faire quoi à présent ? Demanda Havoc.

#Pour le moment rien, mais je vais chercher un petit boulot histoire de m'occuper. L'argent ne sera pas un problème. La retraite de l'armée est suffisante pour que je puisse vivre correctement et puis… non, rien.

#Quoi ? Demanda avidement Ed.

#Rien j'ai dis !

#Allez daniel, va jusqu'au bout, dit Roy.

#… (NDA : … je vais jamais réussir à écrire ce que je pense… Del, si tu vois une trace d'eau sur la feuille, c'est une larme. Parce qu'à force de rire, je pleure. C'est encore pire que pour le coup des « préliminaires »… Oh non, pourquoi je pense à ça ? Ca arrange en rien mon fou rire… MDR ! JE VAID PAS Y ARRIVER ! MDR ! PTDR ! DDR ! … Je vais reprendre où je me suis arrêtée. Bonne chance Carole.)

#…, fit daniel.

Il semblait en pleine réflexion et tripotait quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste. (NDA : Putain !… Ca va faire trop con ! je peux pas faire ça… Pourtant il le faut… désolé pour tout ces NDA mais c'est mon seul moyen de décompresser et de me calmer… pfff… Allez, c'est parti. Je dois le faire. Je peux y arriver… espérons…)

#Je pensais pas faire ça comme ça mais vous allez pas me lâcher alors… Sylvia, je m'excuse d'avance.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. (NDA : Respire… respire…)

Daniel se mit face à Sylvia. Il posa un genou à terre et sorti un écrin de sa poche. Tout le monde se tut, surpris. (NDA : Tu m'étonnes… MDDDDDRRRRRRRRR !) Il l'ouvrit et le présenta à Sylvia en disant, tout en ayant du mal à garder son sérieux(parce qu'il se trouve con avec tout le monde autour de lui. MDRRR !)

#Sylvia, veux-tu m'épouser ? (NDA : Elle a pas intérêt à dire non, la honte pour Daniel… A ce moment, aucun mot ne peut décrire mon état psychologique. J'ai une larme qui coule le long de ma joue gauche, j'ai le nez qui coule, j'suis explosée, mais j'ai quand même réussis à écrire cette putain de demande à la con ! Del, c'est à toi de jouer. Merci d'avoir été patient.)

#Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Demanda t-elle toujours surprise tandis qu'Havoc et Fuery avaient du mal à retenir un fou rire.

#Non, j'ai jamais été aussi sérieux.

#Ah ben ça se voit pas…

Elle hésitait entre plusieurs réponses. Premièrement : Eclater de rire, comme tout le monde. Deuxièmement : Lui foutre une baffe pour le réveiller. Troisièmement : Lui sauter dessus en l'embrassant fougueusement. Mais les deux premières étaient mauvaises car il le prendrait mal, la dernière… Valait mieux éviter de faire avoir une crise cardiaque à Roy. Elle opta pour une autre solution.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

#Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir. Tu sauras ce soir.

#Ok, je m'attendais pas à une réponse maintenant.

#Euh… fit Roy. Tu comptais me mettre au courant ?

#Euh… Oui, oui. Mais mon intention n'était pas de faire ça là tu vois…

#Parce que j'ai besoin de ton accord ? Demanda Sylvia en souriant.

#Ouais !

#Je vais vous laisser… Dit daniel en levant les yeux au ciel.

#Bon alors… fit Sylvia.

Elle s'approcha de Roy et lui sauta au cou comme une gamine.

#Je peux me débrouiller toute seule mon vieux.

#Pas pour ça, non, dit-il avec un sourire. Je me sens concerné, j'aurais aimé qu'on m'en parle avant ?

#Je t'ais dis que j'avais l'intention de le faire ! Se défendit Daniel.

#Ok, ok… fit Roy.

Sylvia le relâcha et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

La fête reprit. A la fin de la soirée, chacun rentra chez lui, sauf Riza qui resta chez Roy.

#Faites pas de bêtises les enfants, dit Sylvia à Roy et Riza.

#On est grand tu sais..

#C'est pas le problème… J'aurais le droit à un neveu ou une nièce un jour ?

Riza devint rouge comme une tomate.

#C'est quoi cette question ? Ca te regardes pas. Tu verras bien. Allez, dégagez tout les eux !

Il les mit à la porte et daniel et Sylvia partirent en rigolant. (NDA : Je précise que comme il travaille plus dans l'armée, Daniel n'a plus son appart de fonction donc il s'est installé chez Sylvia.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Ice vint se frotter aux jambes de daniel et Sylvia.

#Salut mon minou, dit Daniel. On t'as pas trop manqué ?

#Miaouuuuu.

#Apparemment non, dit sylvia.

Il la regarda et lui demanda :

#Alors, c'est quoi ta réponse ?

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et soupira.

#C'est non, c'est ça ? Mais tu voulais pas me le dire devant tout le monde… Je t'en suis reconnaissant…

#C'est pas ça… C'est juste que ça fait 3 ans qu'on est ensemble, j'aurais dû me douter que tu allais me le demander, mais tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en main. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, et si après tu regrettes ta demande, je comprendrais parfaitement.

#… Tu commences à me faire peur tu sais…

#Tu sais que je suis tombée enceinte quand j'étais ado… J'ai fait croire à ma mère à une fausse couche. Mais en réalité, j'ai avortée… Ca c'est mal passé et après ça, je suis devenue stérile…

#Alors c'est pour ça que tu me fais cette tête ! Dit Daniel surpris et soulagé en même temps. Mais c'est pas grave ! Sincèrement, ça me rassure un peu. Depuis que j'ai perdu ma fille quand elle était bébé, je t'avoue que j'ai plutôt peur d'avoir un autre enfant.

Elle eut un léger sourire.

Ice sauta sur les genoux de Sylvia en ronronnant.

#Ca me rassure que tu ne le prennes pas mal.

Elle caressa le chat qui ronronna de plus bel.

#Fallait vraiment pas t'inquiéter pour ça. Et au pire, si vraiment on a envie d'avoir un gosse plus tard, on pourra toujours l'adopter, lui dit-il avec un sourire… Alors… Je réitère ma question.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de Daniel une fois Ice sauté par terre. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son homme et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

#A ton avis ?

#J'espère un oui, mais on ne sait jamais.

#Alors tu espère juste.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

#Tu veux pas demander la permission à Roy avant ? Demanda t-il pour plaisanter.

#Roy il va se faire foutre… Et puis là il est occupé je pense… Dit-elle une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

#Tu dois avoir raison. Et puis tu es majeure, tu fais ce que tu veux.

#Encore heureuse, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser plus fougueusement.

Quelques années plus tard, Riza avait démissionné et était maintenant Mme Mustang et mère de 2 enfants. Daniel et Sylvia vivaient heureux dans une maison aux abords de Centrale. Havoc avait ENFIN trouvé la femme de sa vie. Winry était fiancée avec un homme à sa hauteur(NDA : MDR ! Ca a pas marché avec Ed), et Ed était marié avec Rose, et avait donc un fils (celui de Rose). Izumi et Sigue avaient adopté un enfant Ishbal et vivaient toujours à Dublith.

Falman sortait depuis plus d'un an avec Sheska. Quant à Al, il avait prit une autre direction sentimentale et s'était amouraché d'un certain James.

(NDA : On avait prévu une autre fin, mais c'est vraiment différent. Il s'agit que en fait, après le combat contre les Homonculus, se sont les Homonculus les vainqueurs et que Daniel, Sylvia, Roy, Ed et Al crèvent… Vous choisissez celle que vous voulez !)

** FIN** Altaïr et Merenwen.

P.S : Ils vécurent tous heureux et moururent un jour.

Et voilà, c'est la fin. Merci à tous de nous avoir suivit dans leur aventure. Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions et personnellement(c'est Merenwen qui parle), je suis assez contente du résultat. On se sera bien marré !(Surtout moi, Altaïr s'extériorise moins de ce côté là). Encore merci !


End file.
